Widowmaker's Winter Wonderland
by SariSpy56
Summary: Welcome to Widowmaker's Winter Wonderland as all of your favorite characters and us included tell Christmas stories. Merry Christmas!
1. Break 1

_*Sleigh bells ring, are you listening,  
>In the lane, snow is glistening<br>__A beautiful sight,  
>We're happy tonight.<br>__Walking in a winter wonderland._

_Gone away is the bluebird,  
>Here to stay is a new bird<br>He sings a love song,  
>As we go along,<br>Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
>Then pretend that he is Parson Brown<em>

_He'll say: Are you married?  
>We'll say: No man,<br>But you can do the job  
>When you're in town.<em>

_Later on, we'll conspire,  
>As we dream by the fire<br>To face unafraid,  
>The plans that we've made,<br>Walking in a winter wonderland._

_In the meadow we can build a snowman,  
>And pretend that he's a circus clown<br>We'll have lots of fun with mister snowman,  
><em>_Until the other kids knock him down. _

_When it snows, ain't it thrilling,  
>Though your nose gets a chilling<br>We'll frolic and play, the Eskimo way,  
>Walking in a winter wonderland. *<em>

_****The snow is blowing in the peaceful American town called Mellowbrook as we arrive in one of the best restaurants in town - the Nordic BattleSnax that is filled with Christmas decorations inside and out. Inside the restaurant were the great scent and sight of the Nordic food made by the fearsome family of viking known as the Magnusons. They were just about to finish up the touches until the wooden clock strikes 11.****_

**_Gunther: It's eleven Mom! It's opening time!_**

**_Magnus: Oh boy and we have a lot of customers this year._**

**_Helga: That's because they're the same ones from Ramps of Horror and House of Awesome but with more people now._**

**_Magnus: I feel so jolly, I feel like singing Candy Cane Lane!_**

**_All: *Oh it's Christmas, it's Christmas_**

**_On Candy Cane_**

**_On Candy Cane_**

**_It's Christmas on Candy Cane Lane!*_**

**_Helga: *Just a hint of peppermint and every single thing begins to feel like Christmas_**

_**And just like the snowflakes, no two are ever the same.***_

**_All: *Oh it's Christmas, it's Christmas_**

**_On Candy Cane_**

**_On Candy Cane_**

**_It's Christmas on Candy Cane Lane!*_**

**_Gunther: *You'll be all aglow from your head to mistletoes, oh_**

_**There's no road that could ever smell as sweet or look as good enough to eat**_

_**There's nothin' like a city block of hangin' lights,**_

_**Where I just wanta curl up by the fire for a couple cups of cider and**_

_**Roast all those marshmallows***_

_**Magnus: *BWA! Add a pinch of cinnamon and suddenly the world begins to taste like December**_

**_And you'll always remember comin' down to Candy Cane Lane_**

**_...Just a couple licks from the minty sugar stick and everything turns wintergreen_**

**_On Candy Cane Lane, one block from Gum Drop Street*_**

**_All: *Oh it's Christmas, it's Christmas_**

**_On Candy Cane_**

**_On Candy Cane_**

**_It's Christmas on Candy Cane Lane!*_**

**_Magnus: Wow! This is fun!_**

**_Gunther: I'll welcome the guests!_**

**_As Gunther opens the door, all of us guests (from Porkbelly to Mobius) rush inside to get comfortable seats while Chris, A5L and I walk up to the counter as hosts._**

**_SariSpy56: Hello everyone and welcome to Widowmaker's Winter Wonderland! Hope everyone get a good Christmas this year eh._**

**_Chris: And guys meet my friend A5L._**

**_A5L: Hi._**

**_Gordon: This is boring!_**

**_Kick: It hasn't started yet._**

**_Gordon: Pardon my French Buttowski, but you're an asshole!_**

**_Chris: Hey Gordon! Ya better behave or we'll kick you out into the cold!_**

**_Gordon: Fine._**

**_SariSpy56: Now things will be different than they are back in Ramps of Horror and House of Awesome._**

**_Kick: How come?_**

**_SariSpy56: I've been thinking that if everyone volunteers, Jackie might go first like last time and this is getting on our nerves._**

**_Kick: Good point._**

**_SariSpy56: Instead of people volunteering, I thought it might be cool if we do some sort of Roulette to see who gets to tell the story first. Turns are only once unless a person is doing chapters or parts of the story. After each story, the person who is selected previously will have the honor of rolling for a new person. The roulette will continue if it stops on the same person twice unless that same person is doing the story in parts and chapters._**

**_Chris: Did everyone got it?_**

**_Everyone: Yes!_**

**_SariSpy56: Okay then, roll away!_**

**_I spin the roulette which keeps on going until it stops on a picture of Murray the Hippo eating a slice of pizza._**

**_A5L: It landed on Murray._**

**_Chris: Which means that Murray gets to tell a Christmas Story first._**

**_SariSpy56: We are so lucky that this is the first time Jackie isn't the first._**

**_Jackie: NO FAIR!_**

**_Chris: Murray._**

**_Murray: Yeah?_**

**_Chris: You get to go first to tell a story._**

**_Murray: AWESOME! Mine's called "A Very Awesome Christmas."_**

**_SariSpy56: Nice but we need two reviews before we start._**

**_Chris: And have a merry AWESOME Christmas!_**


	2. A Very Awesome Christmas

_**SariSpy56: We're back in Widowmaker's Winter Wonderland!**_

_**Chris: Yep and we have two reviews so far and it's up to Murray to make his story real good.**_

**_Bentley: If we don't then we're off to a bad start._**

**_SariSpy56: Whenever you're ready Murray._**

**_Murray: Okay._**

* * *

><p><span>A Very Awesome Christmas<span>

In the small town of Mellowbrook, Kick Buttowski is as usual pulling off one of the greatest stunts ever - jump over a gigantic pool filled with electric eels and poisonous snakes, all to impress Kendall Perkins. But before I can tell you that story, I must tell you this story...

It all began one winter afternoon after school had ended as class president Kendall Perkins met up with an old friend of Kick Buttowski, Betty Randalls. She was just a normal girl minus the abusiveness of her wicked parents and so far after Betty had moved to Mellowbrook to reunite with Kick, she and Kendall were good friends and there's a bonus. Kendall no longer hates Kick but is unable to express her feelings towards him. The truth is that Kendall actually loves Kick more than anything in the world but what if a certain Wacky Jackie finds out. Everyone knows that Wacky Jackie is very envious of any girl who goes near Kick especially Betty since neither of them get along well.

"Betty," Kendall started as she and Betty stop at the mall to get some drinks. "There's something I like to confess."

"What's your confession?" Betty asked feeling clueless.

"I love Kick Buttowski."

"Love him? But I thoughted you hated him."

"That was the past Betty. This is the present. I have decided that I love Kick Buttowski no matter what."

"Okay then."

"Are you like mad or something?"

"Why should I be mad at that?"

"Because you're Kick's friend that is a girl."

"I may be Kick's friend but that doesn't mean that I am Kick's girlfriend. We're best friends Kendall and nothing more."

"Thanks Betty."

"Anytime Kendall but you better be careful."

"Why?"

"What if Wacky Jackie hears your confession towards me? She might get angry and everybody knows that she's in love with Kick and will do nothing to win his heart."

"Don't worry Bets. I don't think that Jackie comes here all the time."

But today, Kendall was proven wrong. Behind some large bushes at the benches, Jackie went furious. She overheard everything. She cannot believe that Kendall is in love with Kick Buttowski.

_Oooh that snobby witch! _Jackie thoughted angrily. _I'll save Kick from her no matter what and maybe someday, he'll thank me by marry me!_

()()()()()

The next day was Saturday so Kendall got up early and went to the mall to do some shopping. What's odd is that ever since she's gone outside, Kick is still inside. Before she went to the mall, she decided to see Kick. She knocks at the door and saw Honey Buttowski.

"Why hello Kendall," Honey said. "How can I help you?"

"Is Kick okay Mrs. Buttowski?" Kendall asked. "I don't mean to be a bit nosey but it feels weird to not have him outside doing stunts. Is he okay?"

"He's sick with the flu. He doesn't know how he got it but he was feeling fine yesterday."

"How long will Kick have to be inside?"

"The doctor says that Kick needs to be in bed for at least two weeks. I feel sorry for him today."

"Why?"

"At the mall, one of his idols Rock Callahan is signing autographs today only."

"Well thanks for telling me that Mrs. Buttowski."

"You're welcome and have a Merry Christmas."

"Thanks."

()()()()()

As soon as Kendall got into the mall, she saw hundreds of fans crowding at Rock Callahan who is busy signing autographs. After long waits, Kendall finally gets a signed picture of Rock Callahan. Rock had asked her why she wanted the autograph in which Kendall responded by saying that it is a gift to a friend who had a flu. As Kendall leaves, she is being followed by a jealous Jackie.

_You think that you can just send him something good Kendall? _Jackie thoughted while following Kendall. _Think again._

()()()()()

The trip back to Kick's house wasn't all bad. It's just a few blocks away. But before Kendall can walk towards the door, she is stopped by a jealous Wacky Jackie.

"Well, well, well," Jackie said while circling around Kendall. "What have we here?"

"Leave me alone Jackie," Kendall responded angrily. "It's none of your business."

"Oh but it is my business. I see that you have a signed picture of one of Kick's favorite idols am I right?"

"You were spying on me?"

"No. I'm trying to save my Kick from the likes of you."

And with that, Jackie snatches the picture off of Kendall's hand and rips it into pieces. Kick will be heartbroken at this.

"Consider this a warning Kendall!" Jackie said before walking away sastified of her work.

"You do realized that you're making Kick heartbroken." Kendall said to Jackie. "That picture is what makes him happy ever since he has to spend two weeks in bed because of the flu."

"It's for his own good! And I can be a better nurse than you"

"It's not a competition Jackie. Get real!"

As Jackie is out of sight, Kendall deviously pulls out the same signed picture of Rock Callahan and placed it under Kick's door. She could see Honey giving the picture to a sick Kick who felt happier than ever. What's also new is that Kick is looking at her and gave her a warm-hearted smile. A smile that no one had seen on Kick recently. That is very rare.

But what Kendall didn't know is that Jackie saw the whole thing. She went furious at this since Kendall now has the upper hand. She cannot let Kendall be Kick's girlfriend. Not in a million years.

()()()()()

The next day, Kendall felt that maybe a signed picture didn't really boost up her love towards Kick. Maybe some chocolates would help since Kick is really sick with the flu. They might cheer him up.

As Kendall walks to the candy store, she is again followed by Jackie who is still determined to keep her out of Kick's life forever. Jackie waited outside as she sees Kendall buying a box full of caramel candies which are Kick's favorites.

"Those candies costed like ten dollars," Kendall said as she walks outside. "Good thing I have only ten dollars to come with me."

But before Kendall could walk to Kick's house, Jackie trips her, took the caramel candies and dumps them in the sewer.

"Hey!" Kendall yelled at Jackie. "I just paid ten dollars on that!"

"Oh well," Jackie sneered evilly. "I've just ruined your chance to win my Kick's heart which is for his own good. And don't even think about buying the second one Kendall cause I'll be watching you all the time."

"No wonder you're called Wacky Jackie. Don't you know the true meaning of Christmas?"

"Yeah. Love, presents and competition."

"Well yeah but no. Christmas is all about giving, love, kindness and respect."

"Bah Humduck! I don't believe in those things. All I believe is that I'll kiss Kick under the mistletoe. HA!"

And with that Jackie walks away sastified of her work leaving Kendall crying.

()()()()()

At school the next day, Kendall decided to make love poems for Kick since this is way easier and that no one is able to gain access to her papers. Still, Kick has the flu which means that he's unable to go to school.

_*My love, I have tried with all my being to grasp a form comparable to thine own, but nothing seems worthy;_  
><em>I know now why Shakespeare could not compare his love to a summer's day. It would be a crime to denounce the beauty of such a creature as thee, to simply cast away the precision God had placed in forging you.<em>  
><em>Each facet of your being whether it physical or spiritual is an ensnarement from which there is no release. But I do not wish release. I wish to stay entrapped forever. With you for all eternity. Our hearts, always as one.*<em>

_*I love the way you look at me, __Your eyes so bright and blue. I love the way you kiss me, Your lips so soft and smooth.  
>I love the way you make me so happy, And the ways you show you care. I love the way you say, "I Love You," And the way you're always there.<br>I love the way you touch me, Always sending chills down my spine. I love that you are with me, And glad that you are mine.*_

_*I love you so deeply, I love you so much, I love the sound of your voice And the way that we touch. I love your warm smile And your kind, thoughtful way, The joy that you bring To my life every day. I love you today As I have from the start, And I'll love you forever With all of my heart.*_

"Well that's all I need for Kick," Kendall said as school was finally over. "Now all I need to do is send the poems to him."

But before Kendall can walk to Kick's house, Jackie (who has been following her) threw mud at her to blind her and while Kendall tries to wipe the mud off of her face, Jackie swipes the poems out of Kendall's hands and rips them into million pieces. As soon as Kendall is able to see again, she was horrfied to see her three love poems shattered into pieces by no other than Wacky Jackie.

"You ungrateful, no-good, rotten, little creep!" Kendall yelled at Jackie. "HOW COULD YOU!"

"I'm doing what's best for Kick," Jackie replied again. "You stay the hell away from him! YA HEAR!"

"Yadda, yadda, yadda. Kick is not your man! Get real!"

Oh I am getting real. Friday night after school, there's a Christmas party and I'd like to kiss Kick Buttowski under the mistletoe! Get it?"

()()()()()

A few days later, Friday came. Kick is well again which means he can go to the Christmas party after school. In the party were kids from all grades dancing the night away while some were either mingling or goofing off while the music plays voiced by January Test (_**A/N: This will be used in future Christmas stories)**_.

_*Rocking around the Christmas Tree at the Christmas party hop  
>Mistletoe hung where you can see<br>Ev'ry couple tries to stop _

_You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing  
>"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"<br>Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
>Have a happy holiday<br>Everyone's dancing merrily In a new old fashioned way _

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
>Let the Christmas Spirit ring<br>Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling _

_You will get a sentimental feeling  
>When you hear voices singing<br>"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
>Have a happy holiday<br>Everyone's dancing merrily  
>In a new old fashioned way*<em>

"This is one awesome party," Kick said while mingling with his friends. "It's too bad I didn't get to help in the last few days because I was sick."

"Apology unnecessary," Kendall said. "You were awesome."

"Thanks."

"Anytime, so how did you get the flu anyway?"

"It turns out that on Saturday, the doctor told me that I must've gotten the flu by Brad and his smelly clothes. He must've kept throwing them at me all the time."

"Whoa. That's cruel."

"I know."

As Kick and Kendall continued on mingling, Gunther had a great idea - have Kick and Kendall kiss under the good old fashioned mistletoe. As Gunther sets up the mistletoe, he is being watched by no other than Wacky Jackie who is more furious than ever.

"Kick should be kissing me under the mistletoe!" Jackie said furiously as she tries to come up with a plan to break Kick and Kendall up once and for all.

After long minutes, Kick and Kendall were about to speak to each other again until a mistletoe floats above them. They know what that means. They have to kiss under the mistletoe.

"Come on Kick," Gunther supported Kick. "You know you wanna."

"Oooooohhh," choired the other children.

Kick and Kendall went nervous at this but instead decided to kiss anyway. They lean closer to each other and then, they finally kissed. All of the kids went jumping with joy as they danced merrily in the new old fashioned way. Well all but Jackie. She is the only one who went in tantrum yelling her voice out. She lost Kick to Kendall.

"It's not over yet," Jackie said to herself.

So Jackie grabs a bowl full of punch and dumps it all on Kendall - in front of Kick who went shocked and so does everyone else. As everyone is distracted (except Kendall), Jackie grabs a stunned Kick and kissed him on the lips. Her mission was a success.

"You're mine now Kick," Jackie said as she gives Kick another kiss. "And someday, you'll marry me."

"HEY!" Kendall yelled at Jackie who held Kick tightly like a teddy bear. "Get your hands off of Kick Buttowski!"

"Make me!"

And with that, Kendall grabs a pie and threw it at Jackie's face who quickly let go of Kick. Angry at this, Jackie threw a chocolate cake directly as Kendall as everyone else have an awesome food fight!

"FOOD FIGHT!" Gunther yelled as he threw a pie at an unnoticed Gordon Gibbles who angrily went straight home.

It seems that the food fight turns out to be better than usual and by the time the clock strikes 10, everyone went home. This was an awesome night so far, not because of the food fight but because of her love towards Kick and that kiss under the mistletoe. She had been thinking that if their relationship is to be steady, she has to act now before Jackie interfers yet again. She hasn't got a chance to sing him a song.

As she stops at Kick's house, she could see that Kick is already going to bed. Before he has the chance, Kendall broke into a song.

_*Faithful, remember that whatever I do_

_I'm always faithful my love_

_Faithful, with all my soul and thankful for you_

_Who came from heaven above_

_We'll dance tonight together on a world with me we'll find_

_So I'll be faithful and faithful as I promise to be_

_And you'll be for all mine*_

"That was elegant Kendall," Kick responded through the window. "You sing awesomely."

"You think?" Kendall responded while being a bit speechless."

"I'm sure of it. How about we sing together before morning comes?"

"I love to."

Kendall: *_Faithful*_

Kick: _*Forever*_

Kendall: _*Whatever I do*_

Kick: *_Remember I'm true*_

Gunther (hiding in the bushes): *_Remember that*_

Kendall: _*Faithful*_

Kick:_ *Forever* _

Kendall: _*And thankful for you.* _

Kick: _*I'll keep smiling through*_

Gunther:_ *Remember that!* _

Kick and Kendall: _*We may be apart now and then _

_But I'll hold you in my heart, _

_Till you're in my arms again! _

_Faithful forever, _

_I promise to be. _

_So always have faith in me*_

As Kick goes toe bed while Gunthr and Kendall went home, Kendall thoughted to herself. This was indeed an awesome night.

The End.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris: That was beautiful Murray.<strong>_

_**Murray: Thanks.**_

_**Jackie: I hate it so far. When will it be my turn?**_

_**SariSpy56: We still have to do the roulette to find out who's next.**_

_**A5L: Yeah. Let's find out now.**_

_**SariSpy56: Murray. You do the honors this time.**_

_**Murray: Okay.**_

_**So Murray spins the roulette which keeps on spining for a few minutes until it finally stops on a picture of Chris Nest.**_

_**SariSpy56: You're up Chris.**_

_**Chris: Sweet but can we do this after we get at least two reviews though?**_

_**SariSpy56: Sure thing.**_

_**Kick and Gunther: And stay AWESOME!**_


	3. Brad and Selena's Dilemma

_**SariSpy56: Hi everyone and we're just in time for Chris Nest to tell his story.**_

_**Chris: Yeah and this one is about a huge break up followed by guilt and later a kiss under the mistletoe. Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><span>Brad and Selena's Dilemma<span>

It was a typical winter afternoon in Mellowbrook as some couples were enjoing their day but there is a certain couple who just had their biggest fight ever. It was one afternoon when Brad and Selena are at the mall geting some sodas while listening to a Christmas music played by January Test.

*_Rocking around the Christmas Tree at the Christmas party hop  
><em>_Mistletoe hung where you can see  
>Ev'ry couple tries to stop<em>

_You will get a sentimental feeling  
>When you hear voices singing<br>"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" _

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
>Have a happy holiday<br>Everyone's dancing merrily  
>In a new old fashioned way <em>

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
>Let the Christmas Spirit ring<br>Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling _

_You will get a sentimental feeling  
>When you hear voices singing<br>"Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly"_

_Rocking around the Christmas Tree  
>Have a happy holiday<br>Everyone's dancing merrily  
>In a new old fashioned way*<em>

"So Selena," Brad said. "How ugly is your mother before you moved here?"

"What did you say Brad?" Selena asked with an uncertain tone of her voice.

"I said how ugly is your mother before you moved here."

"That's no way to speak about my mother."

"Why not? She disowned you for not being a perfect lady like she always wanted you to be and you also refused to marry a man your mom wanted you to marry."

"True but that's disrespecful."

"Disrespectful eh? You're starting to become like your old ma!"

"How dare you? You take that back Brad!"

"No. You need to realize that your ma is an old, ugly dillweed."

"Y'know, I don't even know you anymore. No wonder you're an unhip loser."

"Oh now you'vev cross the line mama's little girl."

Selena gasped at this. This was the last straw for her. She dumps her soda at Brad's head and ran off crying. Brad was glad that he won the battle but now, he had made the biggest mistake ever - he broke up with Selena and now he has no girlfriend.

"Aw biscuits," Brad cried.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Chris Nest is at home as usual writing Christmas stories when all of a sudden, Brad enters his home.

"Chris," Brad said to Chris. "I've got a problem."

"What is it this time Brad?" Chris asked.

"Selena and I had a huge fight and we accidentally broke up. I don't know what had gotten into me."

"Really eh? Tell me what happened."

"We were at the mall getting some sodas. We were listening to one of January's Christmas songs when all of a sudden, I asked Selena how ugly was her ungrateful mother. Selena went angry and started yelling at me about her mom. I told her that she disowned her and that she deserves to be called ugly. And then Selena called me an unhip loser and I told her back that she is mama's little girl and then *sob* we broke up!"

"Ouch."

"What do I do to get her back? She's probably going to date Gordon Gibbles as of right now. What do I do to make it up to her and tell her that I'm sorry?"

"Well try to be a bit romantic and tell her that you're sorry as a present to her but unfortunately I know nothing about girls."

"That's okay and thanks for the tip."

"Don't mention it."

()()()()()

The next day, Brad goes to January's mansion where Selena lives as of now and tries to be more romantic and prove to her that he is sorry. He is lucky that January isn't home.

_I hope this works. _Brad thoughted.

As soon as he knocks on the door, Selena opens it. She is still angry at Brad for what had happened at the mall.

"What is it Buttowski?" Selena asked coldly.

"Well," Brad started. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for what had happened yesterday. Can you forgive me?"

"I'd like to Brad, but I can't"

"Why?"

"You have to prove to me that you're sorry. That's the challenge. When you do so, I'll eventually forgive you but until then, no."

And with that, Selena slams the door shut leaving Brad stunned.

"Crap," was all Brad could say.

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Kick is busy doing his stunts until he was stopped by Brad.

"What is it this time Brad?" Kick asked.

"I need your help," Brad replied. "It's about me and Selena."

"What happened?"

"Yeaterday we were at the mall. We were listening to one of January's Christmas songs when all of a sudden, I asked Selena how ugly was her ungrateful mother. Selena went angry and started yelling at me about her mom. I told her that she disowned her and that she deserves to be called ugly. And then Selena called me an unhip loser and I told her back that she is mama's little girl and then we broke up."

"Ouch."

"Can you help me prove to Selena that I'm sorry for everything that had happened yesterday? Please?"

"Okay but on one condition."

"Anything. Name your price."

"You have to stop bullying me and Gunther for a maximum of 6 months."

"Deal."

"Time to get awesome. Now do you sing?"

"Sometimes. Why?"

"Something tells me that singing is the key to solve relationship problems. Here what I want you to sing..."

()()()()()

The next, next day, Selena is busy decorating the Christmas tree when she heard a singing voice. It sounded like Brad.

"What's he doing this time?" Selena asked herself as she looks at the window and saw Brad singing a song.

_*I'd like to run away from you_  
><em>But if I were to leave you I would die<em>  
><em>I'd like to break the chains you put around me<em>  
><em>And yet I'll never try<em>

_No matter what you do you drive me crazy_  
><em>I'd rather be alone<em>  
><em>But then I know my life would be so empty<em>  
><em>As soon as you were gone<em>

_Impossible to live with you_  
><em>But I could never live without you<em>  
><em>For whatever you do<em>  
><em>For whatever you do<em>  
><em>I never, never, never<em>  
><em>Want to be in love with anyone but you<em>

_You make me sad_  
><em>You make me strong<em>  
><em>You make me mad<em>  
><em>You make me long for you<em>  
><em>You make me long for you<em>

_You make me live_  
><em>You make me die<em>  
><em>You make me laugh<em>  
><em>You make me cry for you<em>  
><em>You make me cry for you<em>

_I hate you_  
><em>Then I love you<em>  
><em>Then I love you<em>  
><em>Then I hate you<em>  
><em>Then I love you more<em>  
><em>For whatever you do<em>  
><em>I never, never, never<em>  
><em>Want to be in love with anyone but you*<em>

Selena walks out of the mansion to see Brad singing out in the snow with Kick behind him.

"You're doing great," Kick whispered.

"Thanks dillweed," Brad replied.

*_You treat me wrong_  
><em>You treat me right<em>  
><em>You let me be<em>  
><em>You make me fight with you<em>  
><em>I could never live without you<em>

_You make me high_  
><em>You bring me down<em>  
><em>You set me free<em>  
><em>You hold me bound to you<em>

_I hate you_  
><em>Then I love you<em>  
><em>Then I love you<em>  
><em>Then I hate you<em>  
><em>Then I love you more<em>  
><em>I love you more<em>  
><em>For whatever you do<em>  
><em>For whatever you do<em>  
><em>I never, never, never<em>  
><em>Want to be in love with anyone but you<em>

_I never, never, never_  
><em>I never, never, never<em>  
><em>I never, never, never<em>  
><em>Want to be in love with anyone but you<em>  
><em>But you*<em>

"Do you really mean it Brad?" Selena said hopefully to Brad who is nervous.

"Yeah babe," Brad said. "I'm really sorry for everything at the mall. I should have never bring up the topic about your ma."

"Apology accepted."

Just then, Brad and Selena saw a mistletoe in between them (it was actually Chris doing it.)

"You know what this means Brad." Kick teased.

"I know, I know," Brad said.

And so Brad and Selena kissed under the mistletoe and then all of a sudden, they heard someone yelling victory. It was Chris Nest.

"VICTORY!" he shouted until he slips from the roof and falls in between Brad and Selena.

"Chris Nest?" Brad and Selena asked in confusion.

"Just wanted to see the fun." Chris replied.

"It's okay," Selena replied. "After all, this is the present I have always wanted."

"And what's that?" Brad asked.

"Love."

"Yeah Brad."

The End.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chris: And there you have it folks. Happily evere after.<strong>_

_**Kendall: That was romantic Chris.**_

_**Chris: Thank you Kendall.**_

_**Gunther: Who's next?**_

_**SariSpy56: Care to do the honors on the roulette Chris?**_

_**Chris: I like to but we have a problem.**_

_**SariSpy56: What's the problem?**_

_**Chris: Someone stole the roulette!**_

_**Magnus: NOW WHO'S GONNA DETERMINE TO SEE WHO'S NEXT TO TELL THE STORY! BWA! BWA!**_

_**SariSpy56: Calm down everyone. We'll do it the old fashioned way.**_

_**Kick: And what's that?**_

_**SariSpy56: Mini Games.**_

_**Dukey: I love mini games.**_

_**SariSpy56: Now here are the rules. I pick which game we shall play and the winner will be the next to tell a story. Is that clear?**_

_**Everyone: Yes.**_

_**SariSpy56: First mini game is Truth or Dare. Everyone picks either truth or dare and Chris and I will tell you one question. Last person standing gets to tell a story next and we'll keep on doing it until we get the roulette back. So everyone, truth or dare?**_

_**Everyone: Dare!**_

_**Chris: Okay. We dare any one of you to sing this song.**_

_**SariSpy56: The song is "Ave Maria"**_

_**Almost no one wanted to do it until January decided to step it up.**_

_**January: *Ave Maria, Maiden mild  
>Oh, listen to a maiden's prayer<br>For thou canst hear amid the wild  
>'Tis thou, 'tis thou canst save amid, despair<strong>_

_**We slumber safely till the morrow**_  
><em><strong>Though we've by man outcast reviled<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Maiden, see a maiden's sorrow<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Mother, hear a suppliant child<strong>_

_**Ave Maria**_

_**Ave Maria gratia plena**_  
><em><strong>Maria gratia plena<strong>_  
><em><strong>Maria gratia plena<strong>_  
><em><strong>Ave ave dominus, dominus tecum<strong>_

_**The murky cavern's air so heavy**_  
><em><strong>Shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Maiden, hear a maiden pleadin'<strong>_  
><em><strong>Oh Mother, hear a suppliant child<strong>_

_**Ave Maria**_  
><em><strong>Ave Maria*<strong>_

_**Chris: That was beautiful.**_

_**SariSpy56: You get to tell a story next.**_

_**January: Thanks. Mine's called "These Are Special Times."**_

_**SariSpy56: Great but we're out of time. We need at least 2 reviews in order for us to listen to your story.**_

_**Kick and Gunther: AND STAY AWESOME!**_


	4. These Are Special Times

_**SariSpy56: Hi everyone to Widowmaker's Winter Wonderland. **_

_**Chris: So far, after I told everyone the story about a couple that broke up and then went back together, some idiot stole the roulette that we needed to determined who goes next to tell stories.**_

_**SariSpy56: You know the old saying "Russian Roulette is not the same without a gun."**_

_**Chris: I don't know that. Anyway, we'll be playing minigames from now on until we can get the roulette back.**_

_**Helga: It turns out that January won the first minigame and now she gets to tell a story.**_

_**January: That's right and before I do so, we would like to thank Protector of Men Roy, notalivezombie, Massieluver1 and isanimes for reviewing Chris' story.**_

**_SariSpy56: That's double the amount of reviews that we need._**

_**Chris: Thank you very much.**_

_**January: And now on with the story.**_

* * *

><p><span>These Are Special Times<span>

_*Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
><em>_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
><em>_Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
><em>_Till He appeared and the soul felt it's worth_

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices  
><em>_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn  
><em>_Fall on your knees  
><em>_Oh, hear the angel voices_

_Oh, night divine  
>Oh, night when Christ was born<br>Oh, night divine  
>Oh night, oh night divine*<em>

January is at home playing the piano and singing a song. It's amazing that she had such a beautiful voice.

_*Truly He taught us to love one another  
>His law is love and His gospel is peace<br>Chains, shall He break for the slave is our brother  
>And in His name all oppression shall cease<em>

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we  
>Let all within us praise His holy name<br>Christ is the Lord  
>Their name, forever praise we<em>

_Noel, Noel  
>Oh night, oh, night divine<br>Noel, Noel  
>Oh night, oh, night divine<br>Noel, Noel  
>Oh, oh, holy night*<em>

"I'd wish I could get a job at the music studio." January said as she looks at the window. "If I could, I might get some gifts for my friends and family at Christmas. But having a job as a spy doesn't count."

So January spend most of the day looking for a job but to no avail. Hearbroken, she sings a song (the same one ) to cheer herself up at Pizza Hut.

_*Oh holy night, the stars are brightly shining  
><em>_It is the night of our dear Savior's birth  
><em>_Long lay the world in sin and error pining  
><em>_Till He appeared and the soul felt it's worth_

_A thrill of hope, the weary world rejoices  
><em>_For yonder breaks a new and glorious morn  
><em>_Fall on your knees  
><em>_Oh, hear the angel voices_

_Oh, night divine  
>Oh, night when Christ was born<br>Oh, night divine  
>Oh night, oh night divine*<em>

As January continues to sing, Rowdy who owns Pizza Hut as of now overheard her singing voice.

_She'll make a great fortune with that beautiful singing voice. _Rowdy thoughted. as January continues on singing.

_*Truly He taught us to love one another  
>His law is love and His gospel is peace<br>Chains, shall He break for the slave is our brother  
>And in His name all oppression shall cease<em>

_Sweet hymns of joy in grateful chorus raise we  
>Let all within us praise His holy name<br>Christ is the Lord  
>Their name, forever praise we<em>

_Noel, Noel  
>Oh night, oh, night divine<br>Noel, Noel  
>Oh night, oh, night divine<br>Noel, Noel  
>Oh, oh, holy night*<em>

"That is it!" Rowdy cried in excitement as he approaches January. "You young lady are going to be famous!"

"I am?" January responded.

"Yes you. You have such a beautiful singing voice. You can make good fortunes with that voice. I'll be your manager and I'm gonna make you a star!"

"When do I start?"

"Tomorrow at my office in my mansion at 3:00 sharp."

"I'll be there."

()()()()()

As January walks home looking excited, she sings another song.

_*Don't get so busy that you miss_  
><em>Giving just a little kiss<em>  
><em>To the ones you love<em>  
><em>Don't even wait a little while<em>  
><em>To give them a little smile<em>  
><em>A little is enough<em>

_How many people are crying_  
><em>People are dying...<em>  
><em>How many people are asking for love<em>

_Don't save it all for Christmas Day_  
><em>Find a way<em>  
><em>To give a little love everyday<em>  
><em>Don't save it all for Christmas Day<em>  
><em>Find your way<em>  
><em>Cause holidays have come and gone<em>  
><em>But love lives on<em>  
><em>If you give on<em>  
><em>Love...*<em>

As January continues on singing, most of the neighbours joined in as well as Ms. Chicarelli. The song seems to affect them.

January: *_How could you wait another minute_  
><em>A hug is warmer when you're in it<em>  
><em>And Baby that's a fact<em>  
><em>And saying "I love you's" always better<em>  
><em>Seasons, reasons, they don't matter<em>  
><em>So don't hold back<em>

_How many people in this world_  
><em>So needful in this world<em>  
><em>How many people are praying for love*<em>

Neighbours and January: *_Don't save it all for Christmas Day_  
><em>Find a way<em>  
><em>To give a little love everyday<em>  
><em>Don't save it all for Christmas Day<em>  
><em>Find your way<em>  
><em>Cause holidays have come and gone<em>  
><em>But love lives on<em>  
><em>If you give on<em>  
><em>Love...*<em>

January:_ *Let all the children know_  
><em>Everywhere that they go<em>  
><em>Their whole life long<em>  
><em>Let them know love*<em>

Neighbours and January:_ *Don't save it all for Christmas Day_  
><em>Find a way<em>  
><em>To give a little love everyday<em>  
><em>Don't save it all for Christmas Day<em>  
><em>Find your way<em>  
><em>Cause holidays have come and gone<em>  
><em>But love lives on<em>  
><em>If you give on<em>  
><em>Love...<em>  
><em>Love...*<em>

"Well this was the best time I had in years," Ms. Chicarelli said in excitement.

"Us too," replied the neighbours.

"Thanks everyone," January said as she gets inside the mansion. Who's waiting for her was her boyfriend Darien.

"Where were you January?" Darien asked.

"Looking for a job to buy presents for friends and family and Rowdy overheard my singing voice," January replied. "He gave me a job to become a singer."

"When are you to meet him?"

"Tomorror in his office at 3pm. Why?"

"Let's spend the rest of the day with just the two of us. How's that sound?"

"Marvelous. And how about I sing one song to keep us exciting?"

"Sure thing."

As January and Darien waltz, January sings another song.

_*I'll have a Blue Christmas without you_  
><em>I'll be so blue thinking about you<em>  
><em>Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree<em>  
><em>Won't be the same, if you're not here with me<em>

_And when those blue snowflakes start fallin'_  
><em>And when those blue melodies start callin'<em>  
><em>You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white<br>__But I'll have a blue, blue, blue, blue Christmas*_

"Y'know you do have such a lovely voice," Darien said.

"Thank you," January replied as she continued on singing.

*_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree_  
><em>Won't be the same, if you're not here with me<em>

_I'll have a Blue Christmas that's certain_  
><em>And when that blue heartache starts hurtin'<em>  
><em>You'll be doin' all right, with your Christmas of white<em>  
><em>But I'll have a blue, blue Christmas*<em>

()()()()()

The next day, January woke up early to meet up with Rowdy in his mansion. Man, Rowdy's mansion is very huge coated with gold. He must've been extremely rich.

"Welcome to my mansion my dear," Rowdy said as he escorts January inside. "Make yourself a home."

"Thank you," January replied. "About my-"

"I know. We shall begin soon enough. Are you still able to sing?"

"Yes."

"Good, good. Your singing voice will be a hit."

Several hours later, January and Rowdy are at the music studio.

"Whenever you're ready," Rowdy said.

And with that, January sang a song.

_*So many 25ths of December_  
><em>Just as many 4th of Julys<em>  
><em>And were still holdin' it together<em>  
><em>It only comes down to you and I<em>

_I know that you can still remember_  
><em>Things we said right from the start<em>  
><em>When we said that this could be special<em>  
><em>I'm keepin' those words deep down in my heart<em>

_Another year has gone by_  
><em>And I'm still the one by your side<em>  
><em>After everything that's gone by<em>  
><em>There's still no one saying goodbye<em>  
><em>Though another year has gone by<em>

_I never been much for occasions_  
><em>You never let another birthday go by<em>  
><em>Without announcing how much you love me<em>  
><em>But the truth was always there, right there in your eyes<em>

_And were still holding hands when were walkin'_  
><em>Actin' like we've only just met<em>  
><em>But how can that be when there's so much history<em>  
><em>I guess that's how true lovers can get<em>

_Another year has gone by_  
><em>And I'm still the one by your side<em>  
><em>After everything that's gone by<em>  
><em>There's still no one saying goodbye<em>  
><em>Though another year has gone by<em>

_Another year has gone by_  
><em>And I'm still the one by your side<em>  
><em>After everything that's gone by<em>  
><em>There's still no one saying goodbye<br>__Though another yeat has gone by*_

"Wonderful, just perfectly wonderful," Rowdy said with excitement. "That was excellent!"

"Thank you sir." January replied.

"Your voice will soon be heard over the entertainment system. You are one famous gal!"

()()()()()

Days became weeks. Weeks became months and months became years, January's singing career was a successful hit. Everyone is loving her songs and are dancing with them.

_*Deck the halls with boughs of holly_  
><em>It's the season to be jolly<em>  
><em>And be thankful for all that we have<em>  
><em>All the lights and decorations<em>  
><em>Put up in the anticipation<em>  
><em>Of the joyful celebration<em>  
><em>That's on its way<em>  
><em>We're counting the days<em>  
><em>'Til it's time for Christmas day<em>

_Oh and God bless us everyone_  
><em>The good and the bad<em>  
><em>The happy; the sad<em>  
><em>Oh and God bless us everyone<em>  
><em>Here's to family and friends<em>  
><em>It's good to be here again<em>

_On the streets there's children laughing_  
><em>People smile as they are passing<em>  
><em>Christmas time is here, our waiting is done<em>  
><em>Wishing it could last forever<em>  
><em>Not just twelve days in December<em>  
><em>Through the year let's try to remember<em>  
><em>That special way<em>  
><em>That everyone feels<em>  
><em>It's the magic of Christmas day<em>

_Oh and God bless us everyone_  
><em>The good and the bad<em>  
><em>The happy; the sad<em>  
><em>Oh and God bless us everyone<em>  
><em>Here's to family and friends<em>  
><em>It's good to be here again<em>

_So fill your heart with love and joy_  
><em>And through the eyes of girls and boys<em>  
><em>Share their wonder, live through their joy<em>  
><em>It's easy to do, just open your heart<em>  
><em>The spirit will come to you<em>

_Oh and God bless us everyone_  
><em>The good and the bad<em>  
><em>The happy; the sad<em>  
><em>Oh and God bless us everyone<em>  
><em>Here's to family and friends<em>  
><em>It's good to be here again*<em>

_*Ave Maria, Maiden mild  
>Oh, listen to a maiden's prayer<br>For thou canst hear amid the wild  
>'Tis thou, 'tis thou canst save amid, despair<em>

_We slumber safely till the morrow_  
><em>Though we've by man outcast reviled<em>  
><em>Oh Maiden, see a maiden's sorrow<em>  
><em>Oh Mother, hear a suppliant child<em>

_Ave Maria_

_Ave Maria gratia plena_  
><em>Maria gratia plena<em>  
><em>Maria gratia plena<em>  
><em>Ave ave dominus, dominus tecum<em>

_The murky cavern's air so heavy_  
><em>Shall breathe of balm if thou hast smiled<em>  
><em>Oh Maiden, hear a maiden pleadin'<em>  
><em>Oh Mother, hear a suppliant child<em>

_Ave Maria_  
><em>Ave Maria*<em>

_*O come, all ye faithful,  
>Joyful and triumphant,<br>O come ye, O come ye to Bethlehem.  
>Come and behold Him,<br>Born the King of Angels!_

_O come, let us adore Him,_  
><em>O come, let us adore Him,<em>  
><em>O come, let us adore Him,<em>  
><em>Christ the Lord.<em>

_Sing, choirs of angels_  
><em>Sing, in exhaltation<em>  
><em>O sing, all ye citizens of heav'n above.<em>

_Glory to God -_  
><em>Glory in the Highest<em>

_O come, let us adore Him,_  
><em>O come, let us adore Him,<em>  
><em>O come, let us adore Him,<em>  
><em>Christ the Lord.<em>

_Yea, Lord, we greet Thee,_  
><em>Born this happy morning<em>  
><em>Oh Jesus, to Thee be the glory giv'n<em>  
><em>Word of the Father,<em>  
><em>Now in flesh appearing<em>

_O come, let us adore Him,_  
><em>O come, let us adore Him,<em>  
><em>O come, let us adore Him,<em>  
><em>Christ the Lord.*<em>

()()()()()

All the singing make January's voice go weak. She has been singing for almost 24 hours a day. When Rowdy witnesses the sore on January's voice, he decided to let her take a few weeks off before getting back to work.

A few weeks later, Mellowbrook High School is having a Christmas party and they wanted January to perform but a certain Gordon Gibbles wanted to hire a DJ for the party instead.

"Give January a chance," Brad argued with Gordon. "I bet her singing voice is better than your ugly voice."

"Shut it loser!" Gordon yelled back. "I bet her voice is that of an ugly old witch from Sleepy Hollows!"

As Brad and Gordon continued on arguing, Principal Edgar lets January start off by singing a song which is new to some students. It was a slow song as the boys and the girls waltz while January sings.

_*Chestnuts roasting on an open fire  
>Jack Frost nipping at your nose<br>Yuletide carols being sung by a choir  
>And folks dressed up like Eskimos<em>

_Everybody knows  
>A turkey and some mistletoe<br>Help to make the season bright  
>Tiny tots with their eyes all a-glow<br>Will find it hard to sleep tonight_

_They know that Santa's on his way  
>He's loaded lots of toys<br>And goodies on his sleigh  
>And every mother's child is gonna spy<br>To see if reindeer really know  
>How to fly*<em>

"This song brings me back memories," Selena said as she and Brad waltzed.

"It does?" Brad asked in confusion.

"Truly does."

_*And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
>To kids from one to ninety two<br>Although it's been said  
>Many times many ways<br>Merry Christmas to you_

_And so I'm offering this simple phrase  
>To kids from one to ninety two<br>Although it's been said  
>Many times many ways<br>Merry Christmas to you  
>Merry Christmas<br>Merry Christmas  
>Merry Christmas<br>To you*_

"That was one of the most romantic and thoughtful songs I have ever heard," Selena said.

"Can Selena and I sing the next song that you have January?" Brad asked. "Please?"

"Can you sing in French well?" January asked.

"All the time when I'm alone. Why?"

"This song requires a boy to sing some of the French lyrics."

"Okay. Yeah Brad."

So Brad and Selena got up on stage as they too sing a song of their own.

Selena: *_I pray you'll be our eyes _  
><em>And watch us where we go <em>  
><em>And help us to be wise<br>In times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer when we lose our way  
>Lead us to a place<br>Guide us with your grace  
>To a place where we'll be safe*<em>

Brad_: *La luce che tu dai*_

Selena_: *I pray we'll find your light*_

Brad_: *Nel cuore resterÃ* _

Selena_: *And hold it in our hearts*_

Brad_: *A ricordarci che*_

Selena_: *When stars go out each night _

Brad_: *L'eterna stella sei_

_Nella mia preghiera*_

Selena_: *Let this be our prayer*_

Brad_: *Quanta fede c'Ã¨ *_

Selena_" *When shadows fill our day*_

Brad_: *Lead us to a place*_

Selena_: *Guide us with your grace*_

Both_: *Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_Sognamo un mondo senza piÃ¹ violenza  
>Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza<br>Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino  
>Simbolo di pace e di fraternitÃ*<em>

_"_Their song is lame," Gordon said rudely.

"Shut it wise guy!" Pantsy responded. "We're trying to listen!"

Brad_: *La forza che ci dia*_

Selena_: *We ask that life be kind*_

Brad_: *Ãˆ il desiderio che*_

Selena_: *And watch us from above*_

Brad_: *Ognuno trovi amor* _

Selena_: *We hope each soul will find* _

Brad_: *Intorno e dentro a sÃ¨*_

Selena_: *Another soul to love*_

Both_: *Let this be our prayer*_

Selena_: *Let this be our prayer*_

Brad_: *Just like every child* _

Selena:_ *Just like every child*_

Both:_ *Need to find a place  
>Guide us with your grace<br>Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_E la fede che  
>Hai acceso in noi<br>Sento che ci salverai*_

()()()()()

"Y'know Rowdy," January said one day. "I had such a wonderful time singing but I kinda feel left out from doing other activities. I hope you undersand that."

'I understand," Rowdy said. "After all, money isn't wortn everything in Christmas. This kind of holiday is about caring others and hope. I'm giving you a few weeks off until after New Year's Day. How's that sound?"

"It's great."

()()()()()

The next day, January is forced to babysit cousin Laura (she's the baby that was given birth by Lila Test thus making Laura her official cousin) while her parents Lila and Hugh are away to visit some out of town relatives. Laura is such a cute baby but is unable to go to sleep no matter how hard people tried. Just then, January has an idea. She would instead sing Laura a lullaby.

_*Lullaby and good night_  
><em>In the sky stars are bright<em>  
><em>'Round your head, flowers gay<em>  
><em>Set your slumbers till day<em>

_Lullaby and good night_  
><em>In the sky stars are bright<em>  
><em>'Round your head, flowers gay<em>  
><em>Set your slumbers till day<em>

_Close your eyes now and rest_  
><em>May these hours be blessed<em>  
><em>Close your eyes now and rest<em>  
><em>May these hours be blessed*<em>

As January sings, Laura slowly falls asleep.

_*Bonne nuit cher enfant_  
><em>Dans tes langes blancs<em>  
><em>Repose joyeux<em>  
><em>En revant des cieux<em>

_Quand le jour reviendra_  
><em>Tu te reveilleras<em>  
><em>Quand le jour reviendra<em>  
><em>Tu te reveilleras<em>

_Lullaby and good night_  
><em>In the sky stars are bright<em>  
><em>'Round your head, flowers gay<em>  
><em>Set your slumbers till day*<em>

"There now," January whispers to Laura. "Sweet dreams."

()()()()()

As most people continued on doing their usual routines, they heard January's voice on the radio. She is one again singing but not for the money, for fun.

_*So this is Christmas_  
><em>And what have you done<em>  
><em>Another year over<em>  
><em>And a new one just begun<em>  
><em>And so this is Christmas<em>  
><em>I hope you have fun<em>  
><em>The near and the dear ones<em>  
><em>The old and the young<em>

_A very merry Christmas_  
><em>And a happy New Year<em>  
><em>Let's hope it's a good one<em>  
><em>Without any fear<em>

_And so this is Christmas_  
><em>For weak and for strong<em>  
><em>For rich and the poor ones<em>  
><em>The war is so long<em>  
><em>And so happy Christmas<em>  
><em>For black and for white<em>  
><em>For yellow and red ones<em>  
><em>Let's stop all the fight<em>

_A very merry Christmas_  
><em>And a happy New Year<em>  
><em>Let's hope it's a good one<em>  
><em>Without any fear<em>

_And so this is Christmas_  
><em>And what have we done<em>  
><em>Another year over<em>  
><em>And a new one just begun<em>  
><em>And so happy Christmas<em>  
><em>I hope you have fun<em>  
><em>The near and the dear ones<em>  
><em>The old and the young<em>

_A very merry Christmas_  
><em>And a happy New Year<em>  
><em>Let's hope it's a good one<em>  
><em>Without any fear<em>

_And so this is Christmas_  
><em>And what have we done<em>  
><em>Another year over<em>  
><em>And a new one just begun*<em>

And so, January continues on singing about Christmas and hope to everyone in Mellowbrook and soon the world who almost have no hope. The songs and the people with love and care. These are special times on Christmas. Can't this year get any better than this?

* * *

><p><strong><em>January: The End.<em>**

**_SariSpy56: I'm touched at this._**

**_Chris: Same here. It makes us feel good about ourselves on Christmas._**

**_Magnus: It sure does and I don't feel like a heartless brute anymore._**

**_SariSpy56: Okay guys. Since we still can't get the roulette back, we'll have to do more minigames in order to find the next person to tell a story._**

**_Chris: And I have just the game we shall play. It's called "Seven Minutes in Heaven."_**

**_Kendall: What are the rules?_**

**_Chris: Simple. All you have to do is go inside this closet and spend some time there._**

**_SariSpy56: That goes for you too Kick._**

**_Kick: Do I have to?_**

**_SariSpy56: It's a minigame Kick. You're suppose to participate._**

**_Kick: Fine._**

**_So Chris and I lead Kendall and Kick to the closet (Chris had put in a camera earlier) and by the time Kick and Kendall got inside, Chris locks to door real tight and puts the keys inside his pocket. Everyone is like staring at Chris who blushes madly._**

**_Chris: What? I'm devious what you expect?_**

**_SariSpy56: Don't worry folks. We're not going to keep them here long enough. We're not that cruel._**

**_Gunther: Thank god._**

**_Chris: But still, we need to do another minigame since this one is actually a fake._**

**_Everyone: WHAT!_**

**_Chris: Hey like I said earlier, I'm devious._**

**_SariSpy56: Okay guys. The next minigame we're going to play is Christmas Dance Mix!_**

**_Mr. Vickle: What are the rules?_**

**_SariSpy56: Simple. Everyone dances to the beat of the Christmas music using their own unique style. The person who makes one bad move or a mistake is out of the game. Last person standing gets to tell the next story. Everbody dance ... NOW!_**

**_1. "We Wish You a Merry Christmas"_**

**_Losers: Gordon, Horace, Shadow, Rouge, Hugh, Dark Vegan and all other Johnny Test characters_**

**_2. "Up on the House Top"_**

**_Losers: Brad, Bentley, Magnus, Ronaldo, Ms. Chicarelli, Knuckles, Dr. Eggman and Scrouge_**

**_3. "Deck the Halls"_**

**_Losers: Helga, Brianna, Pantsy, Mouth, Penelope (Brianna's Rival), Dimitri and all Phineas and Ferb characters (excluding Perry)_**

**_4. "Jingle Bells"_**

**_Losers: Tails, Amy, Cream, Silver, Murray, Carmelita, Chris, Harold, Wade, Jackie, Ms. Fitzpatrick, Hallow, Selena._**

**_5. "Winter Wonderland"_**

**_Losers: Penelope (mouse), Murray, Mr. Vickle, Bjørgen, DiPazzi Twins, Carmelita, and all other Sonic characters._**

**_6. "Twelve Days of Christmas"_**

**_Losers: Emo Kid, Hush, Razz, Papercut Petterson, Audrey, Bowser, Koopa, Gooma, Wario, Waluigi, Jimmy TwoShoes and Beezy_**

**_7. "Here Comes Santa Claus"_**

**_Losers: All other Mario characters, Honey, Grandpa Archie, Panda King, Guru, Neyla, Contessa, and Principals Edgar and Henry_**

**_8. "Frosty the Snowman"_**

**_Losers: Gunther, Black Spy, White Spy, Lady Grey, Scarlett, January, me and Kyle._**

**_9. "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree"_**

**_3rd place: Luigi Vedetta_**

**_2nd place: Perry_**

**_1st place: Sly Cooper!_**

**_SariSpy56: You won fair and square Sly. Your turn to tell a story._**

**_Sly: Alright. But we need two reviews though and remeber to stay AWESOME!_**


	5. Once Upon A Wintertime

_**It was five minutes passed. Kick and Kendall are locked inside a closet. Together. No way out to escape the nightmare. All hopes so far were lost.**_

_**Kendall: What do we do now Clarence?**_

_**Kick: I don't know. This is all Chris and SariSpy56's idea in the first place. And it looks like we're going to be here for a while.**_

_**Kendall: What if we suffocate in here and no one to get us out?**_

_**Kick: If that happens, then there's only one thing left to do before we die.**_

_**Kendall: And what's that?**_

_**Kick: It's time we confess.**_

_**Kendall: Okay then but you go first.**_

_**Kick: Fine. I wasn't always a daredevil. When I was very young, I was interested in Egyptian artifacts and history before Uncle Jules' death seven years ago. I am still interested in Egyptian history but I never told everyone about it cause if they find out, well I don't know what peope wpuld react to this.**_

**_Kendall: So you just basically do stunts to hide your secret about you learning Egyptian history?_**

**_Kick: Yes. If we do get out of here, don't tell anyone my secret. Especially Gunther._**

**_Kendall: Why?_**

**_Kick: He wouldn't understand._**

**_Kendall: Fair enough but if I do keep your secret a secret, can you keep mine a secret as well?_**

**_Kick: Sure._**

**_Kendall: I wasn't always the A-type kid everyone saw in me._**

**_Kick: You weren't always?_**

**_Kendall: I'm kinda jealous of you because you have so much fun and freedom and lots of friends whereas I don't._**

**_Kick: Why?_**

**_Kendall: People make fun of me and they always take advantages of me and use me for their own personal goals._**

**_Kick: Why would people take advantage of you?_**

**_Kendall: Because my parents are extremely rich and you can probably tell that everyone is envious of me since my parents are able to buy things I wanted which are very expensive. You know Gordon right?_**

**_Kick: Know him? I hate him. He's the spoiled brat like Brianna._**

**_Kendall: I used to be like him when I was very young but something tells me that I don't want to stoop into his level so I became class president and do all those educational things._**

**_Kick: So you're telling me that the reason why you're a teacher's pet is because you're afraid that you'll become just like Gordon?_**

**_Kendall: Techinally yes._**

**_Kick: Sorry if I misjudge you earlier._**

**_Kendall: Same here._**

**_As Kick tries to place his hand on the locked door, the door swing right open._**

**_Kick: Huh? Someone forgot to lock the door._**

**_Kendall: We're free._**

**_Kick: Yeah. And I kinda had a good time here._**

**_Kendall: Same here. Let's go back to the counter to see who's telling the story next._**

**_Kick: Good point._**

**_As Kick and Kendall take their seats, everyone listen and watch as Sly Cooper tells his next story since he won the last minigame._**

_**Sly: Thanks for waiting folks. I call my story "Once Upon a Wintertime." In this story, romance is the theme**_

* * *

><p><span>Once Upon A Wintertime<span>

_*Don't you kind of love December  
>When the merry snow bells chime<br>We're together once upon a wintertime_

_Every single snowflake falling  
>Plays a jingle down your spine<br>Lovely weather once upon a wintertime_

_On a frozen pond folks are swaying  
>Sweetheart, who cares<br>We'll have more fun sleighing behind two chestnut mares_

_When we say goodbye December  
>Merry bells no longer chime<br>We'll remember once upon a wintertime*_

It was a lovely December afternoon. Kick and Kendall are sleighing behing two chestnut mares while finding an empty frozen pond to go ice skating just the two of them. Along the way, they meet Sly Cooper and Carmelita Fox who are also going ice skating.

"Need a lift?" Kick asked.

Sly and Carmelita nod as they enter the sleigh. As the two pair of couples continue on with the ride, they were pulled to another stop. This time is Dukey the Dog and Duchie the Dog. They are also going ice skating.

"Can we come too?" Dukey and Duchie asked.

"Not at all," Kendall replied. "Hop in."

Now three pair of couples continued on with the ride until finally, they found an empty frozen pond. Sly and Carmelita jump out of the sleigh and landed in the snow. Dukey and Duchie unexpectedly flew off the sleigh and sat on a tree. As for Kick and Kendall, they, like proper and well mannered people, walk out of the sleigh. Then Kick pulls something from his jumpsuit. A pair of ice skates for Kendall.

"For me?" Kendall aked when she saw the skates.

Kick nods as he helps her try on the skates. After Sly and Carmelita got out of the snow, Sly took a moment to unexpectedly look under Kendall's long skirt (Kendall has bloomers on folks) only for his eyes to get covered by Carmelita.

"Males," Carmelita said looking annoyed.

As soon as everyone is set, Kick, Kendall, Sly and Carmelita ice skated while two chestnut mares, Dukey and Duchie watched while sitting in the sleigh.

_*Don't you kind of love December  
>When the merry snow bells chime<br>We're together once upon a wintertime_

_Every single snowflake falling  
>Plays a jingle down your spine<br>Lovely weather once upon a wintertime*_

Kick gives Kendall a little gift. He skated hard two hearts and an arrow shooting on them. Sly did the same for Carmelita only that he did it on the snow.

_*On a frozen pond folks are swaying  
>Sweetheart, who cares<br>We'll have more fun sleighing behind two chestnut mares_

_When we say goodbye December  
>Merry bells no longer chime<br>We'll remember once upon a wintertime  
>Remember December, once upon a wintertime*<em>

"Wanna see an awesome stunt?" Kick asked Kendall.

Kendall nodded as Kick makes a run at the end of the pond with Sly trying to do the same. Sly stops when he sees Kick coming back and makes a run for it. He's lucky that he's not hurt, but I can't say the same for Kick. He did an awesome stunt, but he skid which made snow and they flew...

...on Kendall's face.

Kendall went furious at this, "I can't believe you did that to me Clarence."

"Sorry," Kick apologized as he wipes the snow off of Kendall who then trips and falls on her butt.

Sly also slips from the snow and accidentally trips Carmelita thus sending both of them sliding to the snow. They weren't hurt but Carmelita was pissed off. Kick managed to get Kendall back at her feet but again, Kendall falls and one of her skates broke. Now Kendall is angrier than ever.

"We're finished here," Kendall said before storming off while kicking off her other skate.

It was the same for Carmelita but she did instead placed a snowball on Sly's head.

"Wait up!" both Kick and Sly yelled at Kendall and Carmelita.

The boys tried to plead, beg and apologize to the girls but the girls, being furious just stomp their feet and walk away from them. Dukey and Duchie did not see that coming.

"Females," both Sly and Kick said gloomly.

As the boys and the girls walk away from each other, Kick gloomy sunk his skates hardly on the two hearts he made for Kendall. He wasn't in an angry mood. He's just heartbroken. Sly however is actually in an angry mood.

"Females," Sly said angrily while looking at the two hearts he made for Carmelita on the snow. "They're bunch of brats anyway."

Sly kicks the two hearts from the snow only to injure his foot because the snow is on top of the log. This caught both Kendall and Carmelita's attention. They smiled at their boyfriends. Kick and Sly saw this but do they smile back?

No.

Instead, they frowned and turn their backs on them which cause the girls to do the same.

"Males," said Kendall and Carmelita.

As Kendall and Carmelita walk away, Carmelita accidetally bumps into a sign and continues on walking. She didn't know that the sign reads,

**_Danger. Thin Ice._**

This caught Sly's attention this time. He took off the sign and tries to warn Kendall and Carmelita but to no avail. This made Sly so furious that he bashes the sign on thin ice. He made the slightest mistake of his life. The ice broke into several pieces trapping both Kendall and Carmelita in seperate pieces.

"HELP!" cried Kendall and Carmelita. "HELP!"

Kick and Sly wasted no time to get to the bridge to sweep their girls to safety. The plan however backfired as the boys took the girls' mittens instead and the girls end up fainting. Kick and Sly hurried to the sled to reach for their girls but they accidentally trip over a rock causing both of them to fly into the air and land in the snow, knocked out in the process. Dukey and Duchie saw this and they have to think fast. Quick thinking, they transform themselves into Super Dukey and Super Duchie.

"Quick Super Duchie," said Super Dukey. "Make the reins loose so that we can wrap it around the ice Kendall and Carmelita are on."

"Why?" questioned Super Duchie.

"There's a huge waterfall up ahead."

"Right."

True to Super Dukey's words, there is indeed a huge waterfall up ahead. If the ice that Kendall and Carmelita are in fall into the waterfall, they would surely fall to their icy deaths. So Super Dukey and Super Duchie loosen up the reins on the mares and wrap them around the ice just before it went over the waterfall.

"Pull!" cried Super Dukey as he, Super Duchie and two chestnut mares pull the reins to get Kendall and Carmelita to safety.

The plan was successful as Kendall and Carmelita's bodies slide from the ice to the laps of their frozen boyfriends. Kendall and Carmelita have gotten to their senses and hug Sly and Kick so tight that they unfroze. As for Dukey and Duchie, they return back to normal and watch as Kendall and Carmelita kiss their boyfriends.

It was sundown and it was time to go home. Sly, Carmelita, Dukey and Duchie stayed behind while Kick and Kendall head back home to Mellowbrook, but not before Kendall gave Kick a kiss.

*_On a frozen pond folks are swaying  
>Sweetheart, who cares<br>We'll have more fun sleighing behind two chestnut mares_

_When we say goodbye December  
>Merry bells no longer chime<br>We'll remember once upon a wintertime*_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sly: And they lived happily ever after. The end.<em>**

**_SariSpy56: That wil so happen in the future and a very good story._**

**_Chris: So who's next?_**

**_SariSpy56: We still don't have the roulette back Chris so we'll have to play another minigame._**

**_Kick: Actually we have the roulette back now._**

**_Chris: How did you and Kendall get out of the closet?_**

**_Kendall: The door was unlocked. You didn't actually lock it real tight._**

**_Chris: My bad._**

**_SariSpy56: About the roulette?_**

**_Kick: It was in the closet all along._**

**_Chris: So now we can do the roulette again._**

**_SariSpy56: The honors Sly?_**

**_Sly: Gladly._**

**_So Sly spins the roulette which keeps on going until it stops on a picture of Mr. Mittens._**

**_SariSpy56: You're up Mr. Mittens._**

**_Mr. Mittens: Great. I call my story "Home Alone." And seriously, we need five reviews this time since people will actually like this story._**

**_SariSpy56: And have a very merry Christmas folks._**


	6. Home Alone

_**SariSpy56: Okay we're back in Widowmaker's Winter Wonderland.**_

_**Mr. Mittens: And it's my turn to tell the story thanks to the Roulette that was found in the closet. Again, it's called "Home Alone." It's long and my voice will get weak so bear with me on this, okay.**_

_**Helga: Sure thing Mr. Mittens.**_

_**Honey: We'll keep ourselves comfortable while you tell your story.**_

_**Mr. Mittens: Okay. Here we go.**_

* * *

><p><span>Home Alone<span>

Kick knows it and so does everyone else in this family. He's in particular the runt of the litter. The shrimp who will never be as tall as other boys. The black sheep of the family who is unappreciated and somewhat unloved. All his parents focused on more often are Brad and Brianna. Well mostly Brianna since she won a lot of beauty pagents and that she is the only daughter in the family. It seems that Kick is completely invisible to the family. They see nothing within him.

It was one winter night at the Buttowski resident and the family are celebrating at dinnertime. The reason - Brianna has a pagent to compete tomorrow in Paris and the entire family is going there to spend their Christmas vacation.

"And when I win the pagent," Brianna kept talking for no particular reason as if she was doing a long speech. "I will be the most popular and most beautiful kid in the world!"

"That's very nice Brianna," said Honey as if she was mind controlled.

"Terrific sis," Brad said also mind controlled. "Just absolute perfect."

"Best one yet," said Harold also.

But Kick didn't say anything about Brianna's speech. He despises beauty pagents and all the activites his family does that Brianna wants. He should've at least respect her beliefs like a brother would do to his sister. He deeply loves his sister dearly, but it's her spoiled and self-centered personality that keeps him from loving her more often. His other family members are spoiling Brianna way too much and he's not going to spoil Brianna one bit.

"Well?" said Honey who looks disappointed. "Aren't you going to say something nice to Brianna?"

"I have nothing to say right now," Kick replied.

If Kick does have something to say to Brianna, he would tell her that she's a spoiled brat who always get what she wants and gets away with all the trouble she made thus putting the blame on others. But no. Kick decided to keep his mouth shut to avoid causing any trouble in the house.

"Don't be a smart alec dillweed!" yelled Brad. "You're part of this family and this family here is going to respect Brianna no matter what!"

Now this shocks Kick. There is no way the family is going to spend the rest of their lives pampering and spoiling Brianna like a queen.

"And keep on spoiling and pampering her for the rest of our lives?" Kick replied. "We all respect Brianna, but can she respect others in return?"

"That's no way to talk to your family like that!" Harold yelled. "We're going to Paris tomorrow and I expect everyone going. Do you understand?"

But Kick said nothing as he turns his back on his family and heads towards his room. As Kick was about to lie down, he notices something outside the window. He looked and saw the nasty neighbour Ms. Chicarelli. If rumors are true (as told by Brad and his goons) it was rumored that Ms. Chicarelli, out of anger, murdered her family. But the question is, why?

Downstairs, there was a knock at the door and Honey answers it. She saw a very fat man wearing glasses and is holding a dozen boxes of pizza. Behind him is a properly suited maroon cat.

"Pizza for the Buttowskis?" said the fat man.

"Oh how very thoughtful of you," said Honey as she took the boxes and puts them in the kitchen. "How much do I owe you and your friend here?"

"For the record m'am, it's 10 bucks."

"Keep the change boys."

"With pleasure."

As Honey paid up for the pizzas, Kick (who is coming downstairs) notices a golden tooth in the maroon cat's mouth. Just the sight of it (depending on where the light shines on) almost blinded him. It's pure gold alright but why would the cat have a gold tooth?

As soon as the fat man and the cat left, Honey calls out the family for pizza! Like greedy pigs, the entire family ate like dozens of slices and when Kick looks through the boxes, he discovered that his favourite kind - the cheesey one were already gone.

"Where's the cheesy slices?" Kick asked.

"In my body dillweed," Brad said while still eating. "You want some? I'll give you some."

And with that, Brad vomits on Kick's legs.

"Enjoy dillweed. Yeah Brad."

But now, Kick had lost his temper that he tackles Brad and pinned him to the ground causing a major mess in the kitchen. Their fight was short lived as Honey breaks her sons apart.

"Break it up you two!" Honey yelled. "Brad! Get the mop! Kick! Come with me!"

As Brad gets the mop, Honey drags Kick upstairs and into the attic room.

"The attic room?" Kick asked Honey. "I hate it there."

"Well that's too bad Clarence," Honey replied while using Kick's real name as reference. "For starting a fight, you're spending the night in there and I mean it."

"Why is it that I'm always blamed for?"

"Well that's because you always cause trouble in this family. There are five people in this house and you're the only one who has to make trouble. You're no better than Brad or Brianna. They're perfect, not you. You're just a complete mistake to be in this family."

"Oh yeah? Well, I don't care what you have to say or see because I just wished that I don't have to be in your family. I wished that all of you would disappear out of my life for good."

"You don't mean that Clarence? Do you?"

"Well I already did. Is that simple?"

"Just so you know, be careful what you wish for."

But Kick walks into the attic room while Honey closes the door behind her.

"I just wish that my family would disappear," Kick said before falling into a deep sleep.

()()()()()

The next morning, the entire family overslept and are packing like crazy because the hydro messed up their alarm clock overnight. Brianna kept on whining like a brat, Brad freaks out like crazy as Honey and Harold pack up their bags and make sure that the house is nice and clean and secured while they go out to Paris.

They rushed and rushed to get to the flight gate and stopped to see a stewardess.

"Did we miss the flight?" Honey asked.

"No m'am," said the stewardess. "You're just in time."

"Well we did it," said Harold as he and the other members of the family get into the plane. "Everyone's here and we're going to spend the rest of Christmas in Paris. What can go wrong on a day like this?"

But there's one thing the entire family completely forgot - Kick Buttowski. They accidentally left him home alone for the rest of Christmas. Does Kick know about this? Let's find out.

It's simple, Kick wakes up one morning and walks out of the attic room. His punishment is over thank you very much. But what's weird is that no one is home. It's just him and the house.

"Hello?" Kick cried.

No answer.

"Anyone?"

Still no answer.

"Brianna? Brad?"

Still no answer.

"Mom? Dad?"

And still no answer came.

"Huh? My family just disappeared?"

Then realization hits his head real hard. Thinking back all the mean things his family said to him like for instance, he's the runt of the litter, a disease, a complete mistake to be in the family, a loser and will always be a loser, one thing hit his head.

"I made my family disappear."

Then after 30 seconds of silence, Kick rose up and let out a huge scream for joy. His family had just disappeared from his life for good. He celebrates by doing awesome stunts inside the house, look through his family's stuff and watch a lot of movies that he is considered 'too young' to watch. One of the films that Kick mostly considered watching is _Angels With Dirty Souls _made somwhere between the 40s and the 50s. One of the scenes that Kick watches the most (and scares him a bit) was the part where when a man named Snakes appears and demands 10% from Johnny; but Johnny ends up shooting him.

_"Who is it?" asked Gangster Johnny._

_"It's me, Snakes. I got the stuff." replied Gangster Snakes._

_"Leave it on the doorstep and get the hell outta here."_

_"All right, Johnny, but what about my money?"_

_"What money?"_

_"Acey said you had some dough for me."_

_"That's a fact? How much do I owe ya?"_

_"10%."_

_"Too bad Acey ain't in charge no more."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He's upstairs takin' a bath. He'll call you when he gets out. Hey, I tell ya what I'm gonna give 'you', Snakes."_

_Gangster Johnny pulls out a machine gun. "I'm gonna give you to the count of 10, to get your ugly, yella, no-good keister off my property, before I pump your guts full of lead!"_

_"Oh crap."_

_"1... 2... 10!"_

_Gangster Johnny laughs manically while shooting Gansgter Snake dead. _

_"Keep the change, ya dirty animal!" said Gangster Johnny._

"You guys better come here and yell at me!" Kick shouted across the room. "I'm watching a movie I shouldn't be watching!"

But as usual, no respond.

"This the best thing that has ever done in my life so far. Nothing can ruin this moment."

()()()()()

But on the other side of town, two bandits called the Wet Bandits are breaking into other people's houses while the owners are away on vacations. The bandits are the smart, human intelligent cat Mr. Mittens and the no-good, abusive, unintelligent fatass Peter Griffin.

"Well, well, well," sneered Mr. Mittens. "It seems that most of the neighbours have pretty good valuables inside their homes am I right Griffin?"

"Yeah boss," said Peter. "We're gonna hit on every single house in Dakota Sack and we'll make millions."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Steal some more stuff will ya?"

"Oh and just so you know, I broke the water pipes leaving the water flowing in the house."

"YA BIG ASSHOLE! WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR!"

"We're not called the Wet Bandits for nothing Mr. Mittens. It's our calling card."

"Ah shut up and grab some more valuable junk!"

"Okay."

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the plane, Honey is completely quite.

"You look a bit pale dear," Harold said. "What's troubling you?"

"We seem to be forgetting something. Did I turn off the coffee?"

"No. I did."

"Did I forgot to pack Brianna's makeup stuff?"

"No."

"Did you lock the doors tight?"

"Yes."

"Did you keep the house secure from burglars?"

"Yes."

"Did you forget to bring the recorder?"

"No."

"Did you close the garage door?"

"That's one thing I forgot."

"No. That's not it."

"Then what are we forgetting?"

Honey sat for a moment and after a 30-second pause, she screams.

"KICK!"

()()()()()

Meanwhile back at home, Kick decided to go inside Brad's room and see what's interesting there. Nothing new. Just a pile of dirty clothes, food scattered all over the floor and posters of smokin' hot babes in their bikinis.

"Just the same," Kick said.

But suddenly, something caught Kick's eyes. His old skateboard (the one Brad took months ago) rested on top of Brad's really high shelves where it's impossible for anyone to reach.

"Ol' Red," Kick said with ease. "Stay where you are. I'll get you down."

So Kick climbs up the shelves until he reaches the top where he is reunited with Ol' Red.

"It's so good to see you again," Kick said as he hugs Ol' Red like a baby. "Wait'll you meet Ol' Blue. You and her are going to have a great time together."

But all of a sudden, the shelves began to wobble and then, it collasped into pieces causing Kick and Ol' Red to fall to the floor. Kick's lucky that he's not hurt.

"Biscuits," Kick muttered. "How will I explain this to Brad now?"

But Kick then has second thoughts. Since his family disappeared from his life, he doesn't have to worry about getting pounded by Brad whenever things went wrong.

"Nevermind. At least I got Ol' Red back."

()()()()()

Meanwhile at the Paris Airport, Honey is freaking out after realizing that she accidentally left Kick home alone.

"You meant to tell us that Kick is home alone?" Brad questions Honey. "I wish I was home alone."

"Why?" Brianna asked Brad.

"So that I can invite the ladies over anytme I want." Brad responded. "Yeah Brad."

"That is the stupidest thing I have ever heard Bradley!"

"Now, now kids," said Harold. "Your mother is upset that your brother is accidentally home alone while we're away. But let's all pray that he'll be alright."

"Please officer," cried Honey to one of the airport officers. "Please send a police officer from Mellowbrook to check up on my son because I accidentally left him home alone and I don't know what to do now!"

"How old is your son?" asked the airport officer.

"Twelve and three quarters. Why?"

()()()()()

Back in the house, Kick is doing one of his usual stunts in the house until all of a sudden there was a knock at the door. It was the police officer just called to check up on Kick while his family is in Paris.

"Open up," cried the police officer. "This is the police and no harm will come to you if you open this door."

Thinking quickly, Kick runs upstairs and locks himself in his closet until the police officer. A police in front of his door? What the hell is happening to this world?

"Open up!" cried the police officer again. "This isn't funny."

But no answer.

"I'm warning you kid. This isn't a joke and neither is it funny!"

But again, no answer.

"Oh what the hell. I'm outta here. That woman at the airport is going nuts, telling people that her 12 year old son is home alone by accident and no one is actually home home. Screw them guys, I'm going home."

And the police officer left which makes it safe for Kick to come out of the closet.

_That was close, _Kick thoughted. _A police officer in my home? What else is new?_

()()()()()

Meanwhile, Peter and Mr. Mittens are outside of Kick's house and are looking at it with ease through their van. Since no one is home, Peter and Mr. Mittens might have a chance to rob Kick's house easily. Tonight, they're gonna do it.

"But Mr. Mittens," cried Peter. "What if someone's in the house and is accidentally home alone? Like a watchdog or something."

"Nonsese Griffin," Mr. Mittens replied. "The entire Buttowski family is on vacation in Paris because of the stupid beauty pagent, and won't be back until like New Year's Eve or so."

"Okay but I didn'y say I warned you."

"Ah shut up! You're no worse than that Brad kid and his freaky friends who are so unpopular that no girls wanna date either of them."

"But Brad actually has a girlfriend y'know."

"Which one? Kelly? Shannon? Fiona?"

"Selena sir."

"Oh the Asian one eh? She's hot."

"I know sir. I know."

"But why are we wasting valuable time taking about Brad's girlfriend when we _should_ be robbing houses in Dakota Sack and make off to Rio de Janerio like millionaires!"

"Sorry sir. So when are we doing it?"

"Tonight when everyone's asleep."

()()()()()

Nightfall came and everyone is sound asleep. It's the perfect time for Peter and Mr. Mittens to rob the Buttowski house.

But wait. What's that the Wet Bandits see?

Lights.

People. Dancing. Dancing like drunken Irish folks at the tavern. Dancing to the beats of Christmas songs. They didn't notice that the people that they see _aren't _actually people. They're cardboard mannequins controlled by Kick to make sure that no one gets inside his house. Not on his watch.

"Well what do you know Mr. Mittens," said Peter. "Looks like someone is having a party there and we're not invited."

"Ah shut up ya big asshole," shrieked Mr. Mittens. "We'll do it tomorrow where no one is home."

"One more question. Do you think that the family just came back from..."

And both said it at the same time, "Paris?"

And then, the Wet Bandits left.

()()()()()

The next day, Kick decided to buy some supplies to keep himself alive since he's home alone. Maybe a few groccery shopping wouldn't hurt him one bit. As he walks to the groccery store, he spots ol' Ms. Chicarelli. Scary as usual and beside her is her pet dog Oskar who barks so loudly that he made Kick run to the store instead.

He made it alright. Now all he needs so far is some food, water and all the other supplies that he can think of. It's a good thing to that he's using his dad's 'left behind' money otherwise, he'll be in hot water.

A few minutes later, Kick has gotten all the supplies that he needed and when he walks to the counter to pay, a cashier askes him a question that makes Kick look a bit sarcastic upon answering questions.

"How old are you kid?" asked the cashier.

"Twelve and three quarters," Kick replied.

"Where are your parents?"

"Dad's at work and mom's at home. She wants me to do some groccery shopping since she broke a leg this morning."

"Ouch. Are you here by yourself?"

"M'am. I'm twelve and three quarters years old. Do you think that I'd be here _alone_ at a time like this?"

But the cashier said nothing. She just check out the supplies and recieves cash from Kick who then walks home, unaware that he is being followed by the Wet Bandits in their van.

"Hey Mr. Mittens," Peter whispers. "That short kid is giving us weird looks."

"I think he's up to something," Mr. Mittens whispers back. "Let's follow him."

"Okay."

So the Wet Bandits followed Kick until they accidentally made a loud noise which caused Kick to turn around and face the Wet Bandits.

"Oh sorry about that kid," said Peter. "We didn't mean to do it."

"Like my fatass friend is saying," Mr. Mittens added. "We were sorry for scaring you to death."

"It's okay," said Kick. "It's-"

But before Kick can finish his sentence, something caught his eyes which makes him more suspcious than ever. Mr. Mittens has a golden tooth in his mouth. The same one he saw two days ago before his family departed to Paris. Kick is stunned for a moment before heading back to the house looking scared.

"Well what do you know Mr. Mittens," Peter said again. "That kid is up to something."

"Shut up ya big asshole!" yelled Mr. Mittens.

But then, something hit his head. Kick's family is in Paris and there's no way the family would be back from Paris in just two days.

"Hey Peter," Mr. Mittens said again. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

"Yeah," Peter said again. "We should tied the kid up and lock him in the van while we rob his house and all and then leave him to die in one of those ancient tombs in Egypt and no one's the wiser."

"No ya big asshole! That kid is home _alone_. We should take him out easily since he's _just_ a kid."

"Oh...uh?"

"Come on. We've go work to do."

"Yeah. Kids are afraid of things especially the dark."

"You're afraid of the dark too asshole."

"I AM NOT!"

So the Wet Bandits walk to the front door of Kick's house unaware that Kick is watching them. Thinkinh quickly, Kick plays the video of _Angels with Dirty Souls _using only the voice of Gangster Johnny to scare the bandits away.

"Knock, knock," said Peter childishly.

_"Who is it?" _asked "Gangster Johnny" (played by Kick by using the remote.)

_"_You're friendly neighbours Peter Griffin and Mr. Mittens,"

"G_et the hell outta here."_

"Now that's not very nice sir."

_"I'm gonna give you to the count of 10, to get your ugly, yella, no-good keister off my property, before I pump your guts full of lead!"_

"Oh shit. RUN!"

"_1...2...10!"_

The clip of Gangster Johnny shooting made Peter and Mr. Mittens run away from Kick's house not bothering to look back for a while. Kick who is watching the whole time lip-sycned "Gangster Johnny's" final lines.

"Keep the change ya dirty animal!"

()()()()()

At the airport, Honey decided to stay behind at the airport while Harold, Brad and Brianna continued on with the pagent.

"So when will the next flight to Mellowbrook be?" Honey asked one of the workers.

"Friday," said the worker. "Why?"

"My twelve and three quarters year old son is accidentally left home alone without parent supervision. I need to get to him as soon as possible. I don't care if I have to take the bus, take the next flight to another country or hitchhike a ride from complete strangers. I just want to see him again and make sure that he's safe and sound."

"Okay then."

()()()()()

Back at home, Kick starts to feel a bit loney and gloomy. Ever since he was home alone, he thoughted that being home alone was actually fun, but now look where it's gotten to him. Ever since the police officer, Ms. Chicarelli and the Wet Bandits came to his house for no apparent reasons (or so he thoughted) he had felt scared and unsecured.

He doesn't care if his family continued on mistreating him or get him in too much trouble for the things he didn't do. He just wants his family back. From Paris. As soon as possible.

It was nighttime and Kick decided to go for a stroll outside. Every house he passed by were happy families keeping themselved loved and secured like a happy family. Kick has wished that his family were like one happy family instead of an overcautious and neurotic father, an oblivious mother, a bully brother and a spoiled sister like he had as of now. He kept on wishing for it to happen. But it never did.

Afterwards, Kick stops at a cathederal and goes inside to pray God that his family would come back to his life. But he'll have to pray another time. What he saw were a singing choir singing so innocently like angels. It's like they're performing some kind of Christmas pagent. It softens Kick who then takes a seat to watch the choir sing like angels in the sky. He didn't notice that he was sitting next to Ms. Chicarelli. But what's unsual to Kick is that Ms. Chicarelli isn't all mean and grouchy. He can see the softness on her. He had never seen Ms. Chicarelli look so soft and gentle in his life so far.

"So you come to watch the pagent eh?" Ms. Chicarelli spoke.

"For a bit," Kick answered not daring to look at Ms. Chicarelli's eyes. "And you?"

"I came here to see my granddaughter singing. It's like I'm supporting her or something."

"Wait. I though that you murdered your family out of anger."

"Me? Murder my own family? Nonsense Kick. I could never do that. The rumors about me were all false. Those gossipers were just trying to piss me off."

"Then where is your family?"

"I only have a daughter who is my granddaughter's mother. But there is one case at which causes me to become nasty all the time."

"And what's that?"

"Me and my daughter got into an arguement a few years ago. She out of anger decided to move her family somewhere far away from me so that I won't see either her or my granddaughter again. Also I lost visitation rights to see my granddaughter at family court. That must be the reason why I was so nasty and grouchy all the time. And your family?"

"They left me behind while they go to Paris because Brianna had a beauty pagent to complete. At first I was overjoyed to be home alone because my no-good family disappeared. But then, I felt that being home alone wasn't always fun. There are two people that are scaring the biscuits out of me as if they're trying to kidnap me or something."

"Are those two people a maroon cat and a fat man?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Those two are the notorious Wet Bandits who rob houses while owners are away on vacation. Your house is bound to get robbed if you don't do something about it."

"But what can I do? I'm only twelve and three quarters years old?"

"Don't worry Kick. Imagine that you're in the movies and you're trying to catch the criminals. Think like the heros in the movies and you're bound to catch the Wet Bandits no problem."

Kick nods as he leaves the cathederal and hurries off to his house. No damage so far for now.

"It's my house," Kick said looking confident. "And I have to defend it."

So Kick went to work on the booby traps to be set all over his house such as slippery stairs, paint bucket swings, and ornaments on the floor in hopes of catching the Wet Bandits. It took him almost 3 hours to set the traps up right so that neither Peter nor Mr. Mittens can get off that easily.

Meanwhile outside, Peter and Mr. Mittens were ready. Tonight's the night to rob Kick's house and get away with it.

"This is gonna be sweet," said Peter childishly.

"Shut up asshole," Mr. Mittens said coldly. "There's a kid in this house and we're not letting him off the hook that easily. Ya ready?"

"I was born ready!"

"Good. Let's roll!"

So Mr. Mittens and Peter went to separate directions. Mr. Mittens walks up to the front door as usual and knocks on the door.

"Who is it?" asked Kick confidently.

"It's Santa Claus," replied Mr. Mittens. "And I have an awesome present for you if you open the door?"

"Leave it inside the house. I'm too sick to move."

Mr. Mittens shrugs as he tries to open the front door.

But...

His paw went bright red and are burning like crazy.

"YEOW!"

Mr. Mittens backed away from the door to blow the burn off of his hand.

But...

He slips and falls onto the ground because the stairs appeared to be very slippery and icy. And what else is in stored for him? He apparently landed in a puddle of sticky glue. Which means that Mr. Mittens is stuck in the pavement.

"I'm gonna kill that kid," muttered Mr. Mittens as he painfully got himself unstuck. "Even if I have to sacrifice my nine lives if I have to."

As for Peter, he decided to sneak inside the house through the back door. He too tries to pry open the door.

But...

Once he opened the door, a metallic boot kicks him in the private and then a giant hammer hammered his head causing him to fall to the ground. Peter tries to get up but he slips on ice and falls down again, hurting his back.

Mr. Mittens agan, decided to go through the window to get inside. He is lucky that the window was open.

"Piece of cake," said Mr. Mittens.

But wait.

What he didn't notice is that his hat gets burned by a blowtorch when entering through the window although he didn't bother to see it until he looked at a nearby mirror. He screams as he tries to put out the fire. He's lucky that there's a bucket of water nearby but by the time he puts out the fire, bucket had triggered another booby trap. He gets 3 staples stuck in his rear end, groin and nose, from a staple gun from across the room.

"Wherever that kid is," muttered Mr. Mittens as he painfully get the staples out. "I'm so gonna murder him!"

Peter on the other hand decided to also sneak through the window but what he didn't notice is that a pile of really hot coals are on the floor. When his feet made contact with the coals, his feet went from perfectly normal to painfully hot. What's also new is that the coals burn off his shoes revealing burnt and bare feet. Peter screams as he gets out of the windows and slips on the ice again.

This time Peter sneaks through a different window but it seems that Kick had placed a pile of fragile ornaments lying on the ground. Peter (still barefoot) steps on one and all of a sudden, he yells in pain as blood comes out from both of his feet. But on the bright side, he's inside the house. And look who he sees? Mr. Mittens injured and his head burned.

"Why is your head on fire?" Peter asked.

"And why are you barefoot asshole?" Mr. Mittens responded.

"Hey guys!" yelled Kick from upstairs. "Are you ready to give up or are you thirsty for more?"

"Let's get that kid and murder him!" hissed Mr. Mittens.

"Way ahead of you," replied Peter.

Peter and Mr. Mittens try to get Kick but they slipped on scattered marbles. A few seconds later, they made their way to the stairs but Kick has the upper hand as he swings some of the paint buckets (inside are rocks) directly at Mr. Mittens first, then Peter and then both until Kick has no more to swing at.

"I'm still gonna murder him," cried Peter. "i know what I'm gonna do exactly. I'm gonna mummify him alive and bury him under 10 feet of dirt."

"Shut up asshole," yelled Mr. Mittens. "Let's grab the kid and we'll deal with him later."

But before the bandits can go closer to Kick, a large pipe whacks them both and sends them back downstairs again.

"Are you ready to give up?" Kick asked the bandits.

The bandits shook their heads in respond.

"Wait'll we get our hands on you!" Mr. Mittens screamed.

"Better catch me first!"

So while Peter and Mr. Mittens get to their feet, Kick hurries off to Brad's room and escape through the window where he flees to an unsecured house (the same one Peter and Mr. Mittens robbed days ago.) He is luck that there's a working phone there so he makes a call to the police about the Wet Bandits and where will they'll be.

It seems that Kick's plan is working.

But...

He gets caught big time by Peter and Mr. Mittens.

"Well, well, well" said Mr. Mittens. "Looks like you're out of luck kid. What shall we do with you now?"

Before Peter and Mr. Mittens can decided, Ms. Chicarelli knocks them out cold with a rake from behind.

"Sweet dreams wet bandits," said Ms. Chicarelli. "Cause you'll need it in prison in about 10 to 20."

"Thanks Chicarelli," Kick replied.

"Don't mentioned it Kick. About the bandits?"

"Oh don't worry. I've made a call earlier and they're due to come in about 15 minutes or so."

"We can live with that."

()()()()()

The next day, Kick has finished cleanng up the house in hopes that his family return, but they didn't. So he waited and waited for the front door to be opened. And it did. Honey came walking through the door and saw Kick sitting at the staircase.

"I've missed you," Honey said to Kick.

The mother and the son embraced in a hug. Both have vowed that they'll never be apart again.

A few days later, Harold, Brad and Brianna came home from Paris and they are so happy that Kick is alright. Kick told them everything minus his conflict with the Wet Bandits.

Things were swell on Christmas. Until...

"DILLWEED! What the hell did you do to my room!"

The End

* * *

><p><strong><em>Mr. Mittens: And that's the end of my story.<em>**

**_SariSpy56: Very entertaining and good._**

**_Chris: Same here and funny as well._**

**_SariSpy56: Okay folks. Let's have another go at the roulette. Spin Mr. Mittens._**

**_Mr. Mittens: Okay._**

**_Mr. Mittens spins until it landed on a picture of Harold._**

**_Harold: Sweet. It's my go! I call my story "How Dark Vegan Stole Christmas."_**

**_Chris: Nice but we need two reviews before we start._**

**_SariSpy56: And have a Merry Christmas!_**


	7. How Dark Vegan Stole Christmas

_**SariSpy56: Hi everyone to another hour in Widowmaker's Winter Wonderland. Now before we start, I would like to mention that on the 29th of December, it is Chris Nest's birthday.**_

_**Everyone: YAY!**_

_**SariSpy56: Now on the 29th day of December, we will give him the best birthday party ever right here in Widowmaker's Winter Wonderland!**_

_**Gunther: What about we do it in the House of Awesome?**_

_**SariSpy56: Brad's story is almost too impossible to be completed before Chris' birthday so I made alternative plans that we'll will be having a birthday here instead.**_

_**Helga: Sounds reasonable.**_

_**Honey: Speaking of the 29th day of December, we should sing the Twelve Days of Christmas but in our version.**_

_**SariSpy56: I like that. Hit it Bentley!**_

_**Bentley: On it!**_

_**Everyone: *On the 1st day of Christmas, SariSpy56 gave to me...***_

_**Kick: *An awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.***_

_**Everyone: *On the 2nd day of Christmas, SariSpy56 gave to me...***_

_**Gunther: *Two chicken wings.***_

_**Kick: *And an awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.***_

_**Everyone: *On the 3rd day of Christmas, SariSpy56 gave to me..."**_

_**Magnus: *Three brave Vikings.***_

_**Gunther: *Two chicken wings.***_

_**Kick: *And an awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.***_

**_Everyone: *On the 4th day of Christmas my true love gave to me...*_**

**_Hallow: *Four hot pizzas.*_**

**_Murray: YAY!_**

**_Magnus: *Three brave Vikings.*_**

**_Gunther: *Two chicken wings.*_**

**_Kick: *And an awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.*_**

**_Everyone: *On the 5th day of Christmas, SariSpy56 gave to me...*_**

**_Cooper Gang: *FIVE ANCIENT RINGS!*_**

**_Carmelita: Where have I seen those rings before?_**

**_Hallow: *Four hot pizzas.*_**

**_Gordon: Get on with my pizza!_**

**_Magnus: *Three brave Vikings.* BWA!_**

**_Gunther: *Two chicken wings.*_**

**_Kick: *And an awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.*_**

**_Everyone: *On the 6th day of Christmas, SariSpy56 gave to me...*_**

**_Dark Vegan: *Six planets destroyed.*_**

**_Dukey: Now that's plain wrong._**

**_Cooper Gang: *FIVE ANCIENT RINGS!*_**

**_Carmelita: I'm telling you, I've seen this somewhere before!_**

**_Hallow: *Four hot pizzas.*_**

**_Magnus: *Three brave Vikings.* _**

**_Gunther: *Two chicken wings.*_**

**_Kick: *And an awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.*_**

**_Everyone: *On the 7th day of Christmas, SariSpy56 gave to me...*_**

**_Kendall: *Seven teachers teaching.*_**

**_Kick: What the biscuits?_**

**_Dark Vegan: *Six planets destroyed.*_**

**_Cooper Gang: *FIVE ANCIENT RINGS!*_**

**_Carmelita: Now it's coming back to me!_**

**_Hallow: *Four hot pizzas.*_**

**_Magnus: *Three brave Vikings.* _**

**_Gunther: *Two chicken wings.*_**

**_Kick: *And an awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.*_**

**_Everyone: *On the 8th day of Chirstmas, SariSpy56 gave to me...*_**

**_January: *Eight teenagers caroling.*_**

**_Susan: Not happening!_**

**_Kendall: *Seven teachers teaching.*_**

**_Dark Vegan: *Six planets destroyed.*_**

**_Cooper Gang: *FIVE ANCIENT RINGS!*_**

**_Carmelita: I think I'm getting something!_**

**_Hallow: *Four hot pizzas.*_**

**_Magnus: *Three brave Vikings.* _**

**_Gunther: *Two chicken wings.*_**

**_Kick: *And an awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.*_**

**_Everyone: *On the 9th day of Christmas, SariSpy56 gave to me...*_**

**_?: *Nine girls skateboarding!*_**

**_Everyone: What?_**

**_We turned around and see a twelve year old short haired brunette girl with a skateboard in her hand._**

**_Chris: Have I seen you before? You're new to me._**

**_?: I'm Kick's cousin Avery aka. Kyle's sister._**

**_Everyone: WHAT?_**

**_Avery: I came here to join the party._**

**_SariSpy56: Well that's reasonable. Now where were we?_**

**_Avery: We're on the 9th day of Christmas._**

**_SariSpy56: Right. Let's try again._**

**_Everyone: *On the 9th day of Christmas, SariSpy56 gave to me...*_**

**_Avery: *Nine girls skateboarding!*_**

**_Jackie: NO WAY!_**

**_January: *Eight teenagers caroling.*_**

**_Kendall: *Seven teachers teaching.*_**

**_Dark Vegan: *Six planets destroyed.*_**

**_Cooper Gang: *FIVE ANCIENT RINGS!*_**

**_Carmelita: Now my thoughs are all mixed up!_**

**_Hallow: *Four hot pizzas.*_**

**_Magnus: *Three brave Vikings.* _**

**_Gunther: *Two chicken wings.*_**

**_Kick: *And an awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.*_**

**_Everyone: *On the 10th day of Christmas, SariSpy56 gave to me...*_**

**_Johnny: *Ten pranks a pranking.*_**

**_Susan: That doesn't make sense._**

**_Avery: *Nine girls skateboarding!*_**

**_January: *Eight teenagers caroling.*_**

**_Kendall: *Seven teachers teaching.*_**

**_Dark Vegan: *Six planets destroyed.*_**

**_Cooper Gang: *FIVE ANCIENT RINGS!*_**

**_Carmelita: Got it back again._**

**_Hallow: *Four hot pizzas.*_**

**_Magnus: *Three brave Vikings.* _**

**_Gunther: *Two chicken wings.*_**

**_Kick: *And an awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.*_**

**_Everyone: *On the 11th day of Christmas, SariSpy56 gave to me...*_**

**_Chris: *Eleven birthday presents.*_**

**_Sonic: Yeah, it's his birthday real soon._**

**_Johnny: *Ten pranks a pranking.*_**

**_Avery: *Nine girls skateboarding!*_**

**_January: *Eight teenagers caroling.*_**

**_Kendall: *Seven teachers teaching.*_**

**_Dark Vegan: *Six planets destroyed.*_**

**_Cooper Gang: *FIVE ANCIENT RINGS!*_**

**_Carmelita: ARRGH! I knew it all along!_**

**_Hallow: *Four hot pizzas.*_**

**_Magnus: *Three brave Vikings.* _**

**_Gunther: *Two chicken wings.*_**

**_Kick: *And an awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.*_**

**_Everyone: *On the 12th day of Christmas, SariSpy56 gave to me...*_**

**_Sonic: *Twelve bruises for Eggman.*_**

**_Eggman: HEY!_**

**_Chris: *Eleven birthday presents.*_**

**_Johnny: *Ten pranks a pranking.*_**

**_Avery: *Nine girls skateboarding!*_**

**_January: *Eight teenagers caroling.*_**

**_Kendall: *Seven teachers teaching.*_**

**_Dark Vegan: *Six planets destroyed.*_**

**_Cooper Gang: *FIVE ANCIENT RINGS!*_**

**_Carmelita: COOPER!_**

**_Hallow: *Four hot pizzas.*_**

**_Magnus: *Three brave Vikings.* _**

**_Gunther: *Two chicken wings.*_**

**_Kick: *And an awesome stunt at Dead Man's Drop.*_**

**_SariSpy56: Well that was entertaining, but now it's time for Harold to tell his story._**

**_Avery: But before we do so, we would like to thank isanimes, KatieMusicLuvr177 and Massieluver1 for the awesome reviews._**

**_Harold: Now sit back as I tell my tale._**

* * *

><p><span>How Dark Vegan Stole Christmas<span>

It was Christmas Eve in the town of Mellowbrook. Every citizen, big and small are decorating their beloved town with colorful and wonderful Christmas decorations and hanging their beautiful Christmas trees in their houses. Everyone is happy and jolly about Christmas. They like it a lot.

Well all but one though.

In a little cave high up on the mountain not far away from the town lives a man in green armor. His name is Dark Vegan. Three decades ago, he was stranded in Earth with no possible ways to get back home on his home planet Vegandon. Because he was stranded, he hated almost every human in the world that he made contact with. But before I can tell you that story, I must tell you this story.

Dark Vegan, unlike the others, hated Christmas. But are there reasons why you may ask? Some might say that he cannot breathe well under his helmet while some say that his head isn't screwed I think I know the main reason why. If you pull out your x-ray glasses, you can see that Dark Vegan's heart is two sizes too small. Now whatever the reason, heart or helmet, he stood there on Christmas Eve, hating the humans. Staring down from his cave with a sour frown, At the warm lighted windows below in their town. For he knew every human down in Mellowbrook beneath, was busy now, hanging a mistletoe wreath.

"And they're hanging their stockings!" he snarled with a sneer. "Tomorrow is Christmas! It's practically here!"

Then he growled.

"I MUST find some way to stop Christmas from coming!"

For tomorrow, he knew, all the human girls and boys would wake bright and early. They'd rush for their toys! And then! Oh, the noise! Oh, the Noise! Noise! Noise! Noise! That's one thing he hated! The NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! NOISE! Then the humans, young and old, would sit down to a feast. And they'd feast! And they'd feast! And they'd FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! FEAST! They would feast on human-pudding, and rare human-roast beast. Which was something Dark Vegan couldn't stand in the least! And then they'd do something he liked least of all! Every human down in Mellowbrook, the tall and the small would stand close together, with Christmas bells ringing. They'd stand hand-in-hand. And the humans would start singing! They'd sing! And they'd sing! And they'd SING! SING! SING! SING!

And the more Dark Vegan thought of this Christmas song, The more he thought, "I must stop this whole thing! Why, for three decades I've put up with it now! I MUST stop this Christmas from coming! But HOW?"

And then he heard a noise coming from behind. His yellow dog Pluto had tripped himself and is covered in snow, most likely to resemble Santa Claus. Then upon seeing Pluto, Dark Vegan got an idea! An awful idea!

Dark Vegan got a wonderful, aweful idea.

"I know just what to do!" Dark Vegan laughed in his throat.

And he made a quick Santy Claus hat and a coat. And he chuckled, and clucked, "What a great Vegan trick! With this coat and this hat, I look just like jollu ol' Saint Nick!"

_*You're a mean one Dark Vegan_  
><em>You really are a heel.<em>  
><em>You're as cuddly as a cactus,<em>  
><em>And as charming as an eel,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>You're a bad banana,<em>  
><em>With a greasy black peel!<em>  
><em>You're a monster, Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>Your heart's an empty hole.<em>  
><em>Your brain is full of spiders.<em>  
><em>You've got garlic in your soul,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>I wouldn't touch you<em>  
><em>With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!<em>  
><em>You're a vile one, Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>You have termites in your smile.<em>  
><em>You have all the tender sweetness<em>  
><em>Of a seasick crocodile,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>Given the choice between the two of you,<em>  
><em>I'd take the seasick crocodile!<em>  
><em>You're a foul one, Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>You're a nasty, wasty skunk!<em>  
><em>Your heart is full of unwashed socks.<em>  
><em>Your soul is full of gunk,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>The three words that best describe you<em>  
><em>Are as follows, and I quote,<em>  
><em>"Stink, stank, stunk!"<em>  
><em>You're a rotter, Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>You're the king of sinful sots!<em>  
><em>Your heart's a dead tomato,<em>  
><em>Splotched with moldy, purple spots,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>Your soul is an apalling dump-heap,<em>  
><em>Overflowing with the most disgraceful<em>  
><em>assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,<em>  
><em>Mangled-up in tangled-up knots!<em>  
><em>You nauseate me, Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>With a nauseous super naus!<em>  
><em>You're a crooked jerky jockey,<em>  
><em>And you drive a crooked hoss,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>You're a three-decker sauerkraut<em>  
><em>and toadstool sandwich,<em>  
><em>With arsenic sauce! *<em>

_"_Now all I need is a reindeer," said Dark Vegan.

Dark Vegan looked around. But, since reindeer are scarce, there was none to be found. Did that stop the old man? No! Dark Vegan simply said, "If I can't find a reindeer, I'll make one instead!"

So he called on Pluto who went scared and was about to hide until Dark Vegan grabbed him and made reindeer antlers on Pluto's head. A few minutes later, he builds a giant red sleigh and fills it with hundreds of empty sacks. Then he tied Pluto to the sleigh. Like a reindeer.

"Giddy up Ploto!" shouted Dark Vegan as Pluto pulls the sleigh with all his might to Mellowbrook.

Mellowbrook is now silent and quiet. Every human is asleep. It is the perfect time for Dark Vegan to steal Christmas. When the humans wake up tomorrow, they'll find Christmas gone and Dark Vegan will finally have peace and quiet.

He started off stealing Christmas at the Buttowski house. The only thing he remembered is that there is a family of five. What were the parents' names again? Oh yes. Harold and Honey. And their three children? Yes again. Brad, Kick and Brianna. But now, three decades later (or in this case the present time.) the family of five Buttowskis no longer live in this house. Instead, the house now belongs to a family of four that Dark Vegan can hardly recognize from memory.

But who cares about it. He has work to do.

So Dark Vegan took off all the pretty decorations, swipe all the presents and the feast and placed them all in giant sacks in the giant sleigh. The last thing he needs to do is steal the Christmas tree. He was about to make his getaway through the chimmey until he heard a little noise.

He quickly turns around and saw a young brunette girl in white jammies who is no more than 11 years old.

"Ho, ho, ho," said Dark Vegan while disguising as Santa. "What's your name little one?"

"Melissa Buttowski," said the girl. "But people call me Flame."

"My what a sweet name."

"But Santa. Why are you stealing our Christmas tree? Why? WHY?"

But, you know, Dark Vegan was so smart and so slick he thought up a lie, and he thought it up quick!

"Why, my sweet little tot," Dark Vegan lied,

"There's a light on this tree that won't light on one side. So I'm taking it home to my workshop, my dear. I'll fix it up there. Then I'll bring it back here."

And it worked. Dark Vegan had fooled Flame Buttowski. And he got her a drink and he sent her to bed. And when Flame went to bed with her cup, Dark Vegan went to the chimney and stuffed the tree up! Not a hint or sight of Christmas in the house for all what's left is a little crub that cannot be seen by a mere mouse.

He did the same thing to all the other houses. Stealing Christmas from them before Christmas Day.

_*You're a mean one Dark Vegan_  
><em>You really are a heel.<em>  
><em>You're as cuddly as a cactus,<em>  
><em>And as charming as an eel,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>You're a bad banana,<em>  
><em>With a greasy black peel!<em>  
><em>You're a monster, Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>Your heart's an empty hole.<em>  
><em>Your brain is full of spiders.<em>  
><em>You've got garlic in your soul,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>I wouldn't touch you<em>  
><em>With a thirty-nine-and-a-half foot pole!<em>  
><em>You're a vile one, Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>You have termites in your smile.<em>  
><em>You have all the tender sweetness<em>  
><em>Of a seasick crocodile,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>Given the choice between the two of you,<em>  
><em>I'd take the seasick crocodile!<em>  
><em>You're a foul one, Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>You're a nasty, wasty skunk!<em>  
><em>Your heart is full of unwashed socks.<em>  
><em>Your soul is full of gunk,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>The three words that best describe you<em>  
><em>Are as follows, and I quote,<em>  
><em>"Stink, stank, stunk!"<em>  
><em>You're a rotter, Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>You're the king of sinful sots!<em>  
><em>Your heart's a dead tomato,<em>  
><em>Splotched with moldy, purple spots,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>Your soul is an apalling dump-heap,<em>  
><em>Overflowing with the most disgraceful<em>  
><em>assortment of deplorable rubbish imaginable,<em>  
><em>Mangled-up in tangled-up knots!<em>  
><em>You nauseate me, Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>With a nauseous super naus!<em>  
><em>You're a crooked jerky jockey,<em>  
><em>And you drive a crooked hoss,<em>  
><em>Dark Vegan!<em>  
><em>You're a three-decker sauerkraut<em>  
><em>and toadstool sandwich,<em>  
><em>With arsenic sauce! *<em>

It was quarter past dawn. All the humans, still a-bed, and all still asnooze. When he packed up his sled. Packed it up with their presents! The ribbons! The wrappings! The tags! And the tinsel! The trimmings! The trappings!  
>Three thousand feet up! Up the side of his cave, Dark Vegan rode with his load to the tiptop to dump it!<p>

"PoohPooh to the humans!" he was humming. "They're finding out now that no Christmas is coming! They're just waking up! I know just what they'll do! Their mouths will hang open a minute or two. Then the humans down in Mellowbrook will all cry BooHoo! That's a noise. That I simply MUST hear!"

So he paused. And Dark Vegan put his hand to his ear. And he did hear a sound rising over the snow. It started in low. Then it started to grow. But the sound wasn't sad! Why, this sound sounded merry! It couldn't be so! But it WAS merry! VERY!

He stared down at Mellowbrook! Dark Vegan popped his eyes! Then he shook! What he saw was a shocking surprise! Every human down in Mellowbrook, the tall and the small, was singing! Without any presents at all!

He HADN'T stopped Christmas from coming! IT CAME! Somehow or other, it came just the same!

And Dark Vegan, with his Vegan-feet ice-cold in the snow, stood puzzling and puzzling: "How could it be so? It came with out ribbons! It came without tags! It came without packages, boxes or bags!"

And he puzzled three hours, till his puzzler was sore. Then Dark Vegan thought of something he hadn't before!

"Maybe Christmas," he thought, "doesn't come from a store. Maybe Christmas…perhaps…means a little bit more!"

And what happened then? Well…in Mellowbrookthey say, that Dark Vegan's small heart grew three sizes that day!

And the minute his heart didn't feel quite so tight. He whizzed with his load through the bright morning light, And he brought back the toys! And the food for the feast! And he himself, Dark Vegan carved the roast beast beside his dog Pluto and Flame Buttowski wearing her old-fashioned scarlet dress!

* * *

><p><strong><em>Harold: And they all lived happily ever after. The End.<em>**

**_SariSpy56: Wow. There's actually a lesson learned in this._**

**_Harold: Why thank you. So I'm guessing I have to spin the roulette to see who's next am I right?_**

**_Chris: Yes._**

**_So Harold spins the roulette which kept on spinning until it landed on a picture of KatieMusicLuvr177._**

**_SariSpy56: KatieMusicLuvr177 is up._**

**_KatieMusicLuvr177: Sweet. I call my story "The Hearts of Kendall and Daisy."_**

**_SariSpy56: Sweet but we need two reviews though._**

**_Kick: And have a merry Buttowski Christmas!_**


	8. Hearts of Kendall and Daisy

_**SariSpy56: Hi everyone and welcome back to Widowmaker's Winter Wonderland!**_

_**Chris: So far, Harold told his story about how Dark Vegan stole Christmas in the future. But everything in the end turned out so well.**_

_**Helga: And up next is KatieMusicLuvr177 who has her story to tell just now.**_

_**KatieMusicLuvr177: Thanks. Now sit back and enjoy the show.**_

_**Kick: Thank you KatieMusicLuvr177 and notalivezombie for awesome reviews.**_

* * *

><p><span>The Hearts of Kendall and Daisy<span>

"As all of you know," said Ms. Fitzpatrick, "There is only three days until semester ends and the Christmas Holidays start. So before that point, we'll be doing a lot of fun activities and not much schoolwork."

The class cheered, even a certain blonde by the name of Kendall Perkins. Kick, naturally, shouted out, "CHIMICHANGA!" and jumped up so high that he flew through the roof. Kendall nearly swooned.

_He is so daring and brave . . . I wish I could be like that_. Kendall thoughted.

Ms. Fitzpatrick looked at the hole in the ceiling and said, "Mmmm-Hmmm. A little more enthusiasm than I would've liked, but I appreciate it."

Kick came back through the roof.

()()()()()

On the other side . . .

Mario and Luigi were watching Daisy pull off some tricks – she was a tomboy after all! Luigi was nearly swooning. How does she do that?

But what neither any of the Mario brothers nor Daisy was that a certain tall, skinny man was watching from a tree. This man's name was Waluigi. You're probably wondering why he was hiding in a tree to watch rather than being down there. Well he thought that Daisy hated him and would be displeased with him watching, while he loved her and didn't really want to displease her. He wished for someone to confide his feelings to. His partner Wario was a no-go zone, and no-one else wanted to listen to the ramblings of a self-pitying insomniac who would usually 'cheat to win'. But he only put up that façade to mask the pain he'd experienced almost 17 years back . . .

Waluigi shuddered. He didn't want to think about it now.

()()()()()

Back in Mellowbrook . . .

Kick was taking a break from stunts and was just taking a walk, enjoying the cool winter air and thinking about Kendall.

_She is so hot . . . and smart . . . why do I have to keep acting Just a Friend to her? I am just so in love . . ._

"What's wrong with you dillweed?" said Brad, blocking Kick's way. "Why aren't you doing some stupid little stunt? You feel like you're not up for it?"

Kick pulled out a water pistol that was full of tap water and sprayed it all over Brad, from head to toe, all over, even the back. Then while Brad was yelling out: "THE TAP WATER! IT BURNS!", he continued walking.

Eventually he arrived at Dead Man's Drop, but instead of trying to defy death off it again, he sat on the edge and took some time to think some more. in the process, he fell asleep.

()()()()()  
>The other side . . .<p>

Waluigi jumped down from the tree and proceeded to walk back to his home, next door to his partner Wario to think about his love for Daisy properly. But about halfway there, a rock about the size of the shell on Yoshi's back fell on his head and he blacked out.

_"No Mom!" cried out ten-year-old Waluigi as his mother stepped in front of him to take yet another blow from their abusive father. He had become drunk and no longer knew they were his own family._

_He and Wario could only watch in horror as their mother was beaten up by their father._

_"Boys!" she gasped, "Run! Get out of here! Go anywhere! Anywhere is better than here!"_

_Those were her last words. Just then, their father delivered a powerful blow to her heart and she fell limp, dead._

_Their father threw her aside and leered at his two sons, growling menacingly._

_They screamed, turned their backs and scarpered._

Because of this dream/vision from the past, Waluigi was sleeprunning (like sleepwalking, but running.). So was Kick, for he had been having a past vision in his sleep too – his Uncle Jules dying.

Eventually the two males bumped into each other, waking each other up.

"What the biscuits are you doing?" Kick said, shaking his head to clear it.

"Well what are you doing walking straight into my-" Waluigi began, then looked at Kick. Kick looked straight back at Waluigi.

"Sorry about that kid," Waluigi apologised, helping Kick to his feet.

"Don't sweat it," Kick replied. "I'm Kick by the way. Kick Buttowski."

"I'm Waluigi," said Waluigi.

"Awesome. Hey, do you want to come to the party?

"Party? What party?"

"The Mellowbrook Christmas Party of course. Wanna come?"

"Sure!"

"Hey, I come too?"

It was Daisy. She jumped down from the tree she was hiding and walked over to them.

"Daisy!" gasped Waluigi. "Umm . . . erm . . ."

"Sure you can," Kick finished for him.

Soon the party was in full swing. Kick was dancing with Kendall (with some difficulty) and Waluigi was dancing with Daisy (also with some difficulty).

"Tonight was awesome, wasn't it Kendall?" mused Kick aloud to her.

"It sure was," she smiled. "So there's something I want to do . . ."

And with that, she placed her lips upon his. Kick's eyes widened until they were as big as saucers, but he let them close and kissed her back. Mr. Perkins even made it more special by holding mistletoe over them.

"I'm so happy for them," sighed Waluigi, looking over.

"So what do you say we have something too, Wally?" joked Daisy.

Waluigi was about to protest to the nickname when Daisy smooched him. His eyes expanded until you could see the dark rings framing them, but they closed quickly. Lakitu made it more special by holding mistletoe and daisies above them.

When the two couples broke apart, they all smiled at each other.

"This was the Best Christmas Party ever!" they all said in unison.

* * *

><p><strong><em>KatieMusicLuvr177: So what do you guys think?<em>**

**_Gunther: I think it's sweet._**

**_Wario: I think it's sad, but overall it's good._**

**_Jackie: I think it's disgusting!_**

**_Waluigi: Why?_**

**_Jackie: Shouldn't Kick be falling in love with me instead of Kendall?_**

**_Luigi: Y'know that's never gonna happen._**

**_Jackie: Why aren't you mad Luigi? Daisy just kissed Waluigi in the story._**

**_Luigi: I'm not the jealous type Jackie!_**

**_Magnus: That's enough argument for now people._**

**_Jackie and Luigi: Okay._**

**_SariSpy56: Okay guys. We're going to have a break for now and during that break, we are to celebrate Chris Nest's birthday which is four days after Christmas. Then after Chris' birthday, we'll do the roulette and the person who is selected gets to tell the story next. _**

**_Helga: In the meantime since we're going to have two reviews now and two more during the break, I'd say that we need at least 4 reviews before we do the roulette again and before the second break ends._**

**_Everyone: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!_**


	9. Break 2: Chris Nest's Birthday, Dec 29

_**Break 2**_

* * *

><p>Bentley: They're all set for Chris' birthday SariSpy56.<p>

SariSpy56: Excellent work Bentley. Now everybody hide!

We all hide to surprise Chris and when Chris walks through the entrance inviting his buddies CM Punk, Cody Rhodes, Dolph Ziggler, and the new United States Champion Zack Ryder, we jump out of our higing places.

Everyone: SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY CHRIS NEST!

Chris: You guys did this for me?

SariSpy56: Sure. What else?

Chris: You guys are the best.

Mr. Vickle: Everybody party. NOW!

The music begain to play as everyone dance to the beat. However, I have something stored for Chris.

SariSpy56: And since it's your birthday Chris, you get to sing a song first followed by other people on the list.

Chris: Sweet. I'll be singing "All I Want For Christmas Is You."

SariSpy56: Then go for it birthday boy!

Chris: *_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is...<br>You_

_I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy<br>With a toy on Christmas day  
>I just want you for my own<br>More than you could ever know  
>Make my wish come true<br>All I want for Christmas is you  
>You baby<em>

_I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>Ooh baby  
>All the lights are shining<br>So brightly everywhere  
>And the sound of children's<br>Laughter fills the air  
>And everyone is singing<br>I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me..._

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is... You<em>  
><em>All I want for Christmas is you... baby<em> *

SariSpy56: Excellent performance Chris Nest and now let's give it up to January who will be singing her hit song, "Rocking Around the Christmas Tree."

January: *_Rockin' around the Christmas tree  
>At the Christmas party hop,<br>Mistletoe hung where you can see,  
>Every couple tries to stop,<em>

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
>Let the Christmas spirit ring,<br>Later we'll have some pumpkin pie,  
>And we'll do some caroling. <em>

_You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
>Voices singing, <em>_"Let's be jolly,  
>Deck the halls with boughs of holly", <em>

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
>Have a happy holiday,<br>Everyone dancin' merrily,  
>In the new old-fashioned way.*<em>

SariSpy56: Wait for me January!

SariSpy56 and January (as a duet):_ *You will get a sentimental feeling when you hear,  
>Voices singing, <em>_"Let's be jolly,  
>Deck the halls with boughs of holly", <em>

_Rockin' around the Christmas tree,  
>Have a happy holiday,<br>Everyone dancin' merrily,  
>In the new old-fashioned way.*<em>

SariSpy56: YEAH!

Everyone applause as January and I take a bow while Brianna gets ready to sing her song "Beautiful Christmas."

Brianna: *_Let's Go!  
>Big Time!<br>Merry Christmas everybody.._

_Put down video games  
>Pick up some candy canes<br>And hang a wreath on your door  
>Give back to those in need Bring peace and harmony<br>Cause that's what Christmas is for_

_And this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll celebrate a wonderful year<br>ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer<em>

_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright<br>As long as friends and family are with us  
>Every star will shine tonight<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make it beautiful this Christmas<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<em>

_Let's party in the snow under the mistletoe  
>Girl I've been waiting all year<br>Rudolph can take a break  
>Frosty can melt away<br>As long as I got you here_

_Ooh this Christmas, this Christmas  
>We'll celebrate a wonderful year ooh this Christmas, this Christmas<br>We'll decorate the halls with love and cheer  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<br>We can make the world shine bright  
>As long as friends and family are with us<br>Every star will shine tonight  
>We can make it beautiful this Christmas<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make it beautiful this Christmas<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas*_

Amy: I feel giddy today!

As the song continues, Kick, Scrouge, Sonic and Chris are decorating the Christmas tree.

Kick: How are you guys doing with the decorations up there?

Scrouge: Just plain hard Buttowski.

Sonic: Oh cheer up Scrouge. This ain't all bad.

Scrouge: It ain't bad for Buttowski cause he's short like a shrimp.

Chris: That wasn't very nice Scrouge. SariSpy56 said if you wanna join the party, you better behave.

Scrouge: Yeah, yeah and when's January going to dump Fang anyway? I don't want to sound rude here but I think Fang isn't good enough for January.

Fiona: Yeah. For January, all she needs is a good and responsible man to be with her at all times.

Sonic: You two guys are cold y'know that.

Fiona: We know that blue boy. We're just saying that January needs a good boyfriend to keep her company since she's always home alone and unsecured.

Kick: Her parents died for god's sake and she's unable to get adopted. Plus she can also kick butt and defend herself for all we know.

Scrouge: A likely story.

Sonic: About the boyfriend thing, I just heard thar January had already dumped Fang for all the crimes he did back in Mellowbrook after he was persumed dead, and now she's gotten herself a new boyfriend.

Fiona: Who's the new boyfriend?

Kick: Kendall's older brother Darien.

Fiona: Darien as in Agent Darien Perkins of the White Embassy?

Sonic: That's the one.

Chris: Pipe down you guys. Brianna is back to singing and we don't want to ruin it for her.

_Brianna: *Happy Holiday  
>Spread the love on Christmas Day<br>Singin' Happy Holiday  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<br>Happy Holiday  
>Spread the love on Christmas Day<br>Singin' Happy Holiday  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<em>

_So Beautiful!_

_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>We can make the world shine bright (we can make it yea)<br>As long as friends and family are with us (friends and family)  
>Every star will shine tonight (shinin' tonight)<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas (beautiful christmas)  
>We can make it beautiful this Christmas (so beautiful no no)<br>We can make it beautiful this Christmas  
>We can make a beautiful Christmas<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas_

_We can make a beautiful Christmas  
>Happy Holiday<br>Spread the love on Christmas Day  
>Singin' Happy Holiday<br>We can make a beautiful Christmas*_

The crowd applause and wondered who goes next. Just then, Chris had an idea.

Chris: Kick and Kendall should go next in a musical duet.

SariSpy56: Brilliant idea Chris. Kick and Kendall, you're up.

Kendall: Do we have to?

Kick: It's Chris' birthday so let's give him what we've got.

Kendall: So what do we sing to him?

Kick: As almost I hate to say it, but we're gonna have to sing "Mistletoe" as a duet.

Kendall: A duet?

Kick: Sadly yes. You're ready?

Kendall: I was born ready.

Kick: Let's do this.

Kendall: *_It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe*<em>

Kick_: *I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe*<em>

Both_: *With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe*_

Kendall_: *Everyone's gathering around the fire  
><em>_Chestnuts roasting like a hot July  
>I should be chilling with my folks, I know<br>But I'mma be under the mistletoe*_

Kick:_ *Word on the street Santa's coming tonight,  
>Reindeer's flying through the sky so high<br>I should be making a list, I know  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe*<em>

Both_: *With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

_Aye, love, the wise men followed the star  
>The way I followed my heart<br>And it led me to a miracle_

_Aye, love, don't you buy me nothing  
>'cause I am feeling one thing, your lips on my lips<br>That's a merry, merry Christmas*_

Kendall:_ *It's the most beautiful time of the year  
>Lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe*<em>

Kick:_ *I don't wanna miss out on the holiday  
>But I can't stop staring at your face<br>I should be playing in the winter snow  
>But I'mma be under the mistletoe*<em>

Both:_ *With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you under the mistletoe_

_With you, shawty with you  
>With you, shawty with you<br>With you, under the mistletoe, under the mistletoe_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>Oh, oh, ohhh_

_Kiss me underneath the mistletoe,  
>Show me baby that you love me so-oh-oh<br>__Oh, oh, ohhh*_

Jackie: No fair! I should be singing in a duet with Kick!

Kendall: Oh well.

Brad: We want to sing next as a duet also.

Chris: Okay. What's it called?

Selena: It's called "The Prayer."

Chris: Sounds reasonable.

Selena: *_I pray you'll be our eyes _ _And watch us where we go _ _And help us to be wise In times when we don't know_

_Let this be our prayer when we lose our way Lead us to a place Guide us with your grace To a place where we'll be safe*_

Brad_: *La luce che tu dai*_

Selena_: *I pray we'll find your light*_

Brad_: *Nel cuore resterÃ* _

Selena_: *And hold it in our hearts*_

Brad_: *A ricordarci che*_

Selena_: *When stars go out each night _

Brad_: *L'eterna stella sei_

_Nella mia preghiera*_

Selena_: *Let this be our prayer*_

Brad_: *Quanta fede c'Ã¨ *_

Selena_" *When shadows fill our day*_

Brad_: *Lead us to a place*_

Selena_: *Guide us with your grace*_

Both_: *Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_Sognamo un mondo senza piÃ¹ violenza Un mondo di giustizia e di speranza Ognuno dia la mano al suo vicino Simbolo di pace e di fraternitÃ*_

Gordon_: _Their song is lame!

Pantsy: Shut it wise guy! We're trying to listen!

Brad_: *La forza che ci dia*_

Selena_: *We ask that life be kind*_

Brad_: *Ãˆ il desiderio che*_

Selena_: *And watch us from above*_

Brad_: *Ognuno trovi amor* _

Selena_: *We hope each soul will find* _

Brad_: *Intorno e dentro a sÃ¨*_

Selena_: *Another soul to love*_

Both_: *Let this be our prayer*_

Selena_: *Let this be our prayer*_

Brad_: *Just like every child* _

Selena:_ *Just like every child*_

Both:_ *Need to find a place Guide us with your grace Give us faith so we'll be safe_

_E la fede che Hai acceso in noi Sento che ci salverai*_

Jimmy: Can Heloise and I try that song?

SariSpy56: Knock yourselves out. Oh and Heloise.

Heloise: Yes?

SariSpy56: Be good.

So Jimmy anf Heloise tried to sing "The Prayer" but they have some difficulties singing. After that, Kirby and Tiff tried it out and they sing it way better that Jimmy and Heloise. Next up is Scrouge and Amy and their song is "Twelve Days of Christmas."

Amy: Now try to look happy Scrouge cause this is Christmas y'know.

Scrouge: Whatever cutie. Let's start this.

Scrouge and Amy_: *On the first day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>A partridge in a pear tree. <em>

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree. _

_On the third day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree. <em>

_On the fourth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>Four calling birds,<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree. _

_On the fifth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>Five golden rings,<br>Four calling birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree. <em>

_On the sixth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>Six geese a-laying,<br>Five golden rings,  
>Four calling birds,<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree. _

_On the seventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>Seven swans a-swimming,<br>Six geese a-laying,  
>Five golden rings,<br>Four calling birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree. <em>

_On the eighth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>Eight maids a-milking,<br>Seven swans a-swimming,  
>Six geese a-laying,<br>Five golden rings,  
>Four calling birds,<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree. _

_On the ninth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>Nine ladies dancing,<br>Eight maids a-milking,  
>Seven swans a-swimming,<br>Six geese a-laying,  
>Five golden rings,<br>Four calling birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the tenth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>Ten lords a-leaping,<br>Nine ladies dancing,  
>Eight maids a-milking,<br>Seven swans a-swimming,  
>Six geese a-laying,<br>Five golden rings,  
>Four calling birds,<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree._

_On the eleventh day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>Eleven pipers piping,<br>Ten lords a-leaping,  
>Nine ladies dancing,<br>Eight maids a-milking,  
>Seven swans a-swimming,<br>Six geese a-laying,  
>Five golden rings,<br>Four calling birds,  
>Three French hens,<br>Two turtle doves,  
>And a partridge in a pear tree.<em>

_On the twelfth day of Christmas, my true love sent to me  
>Twelve drummers drumming,<br>Eleven pipers piping,  
>Ten lords a-leaping,<br>Nine ladies dancing,  
>Eight maids a-milking,<br>Seven swans a-swimming,  
>Six geese a-laying,<br>Five golden rings,  
>Four calling birds,<br>Three French hens,  
>Two turtle doves,<br>And a partridge in a pear tree!*_

SariSpy56: Okay guys, the break is up and it's time for us to spin the Roulette to see who's next to tell a Christmas story. Since it's Chris' birthday, we'll have him do the honors.

Chris: Thanks guys. This is the best birthday present ever!

SariSpy56: Well almost. But there's one thing missing. I know. Hey Kick and Kendall!

Kick and Kendall: What?

SariSpy56: You two kiss each other before Chris does the roulette!

Kick and Kendall: Do we have to?

SariSpy56: It's Chris' birthday y'know.

Kick: Good point.

So without hesitation, Kick grabs Kendall and kisses her on the lips.

Kendall: Wow Kick. That was amazing.

Kick: Same here.

Jackie: NO!

Brad: Oh shut up and let birthday boy spin the roulette!

So Chris spins the roulette and it kept on going till it stops on Gunther.

Chris: Gunther's up.

Gunther: Sweet but we need at least two more reviews before I start.

SariSpy56 and Chris: AND HAVE A MERRY BUTTOWSKI CHRISTMAS!

SariSpy56: And stay tune for more chapters of _Quest for the Hearts: Epic Kendall _coming soon in 2012.


End file.
